Meet the Folks
by sailorx273
Summary: During their short stay within the walls of the Hotel Transylvania, old friend of the Drac Pack returns with a second love and family to rattle familiar faces around.
1. Chapter 1

There is a story among the housekeeping staff of Hotel Transylvania about one of their own finding love in a fellow monster that become a widower of late. How they met was shared among when ever the witches was on break or in between shifts. Tale start with the pair randomly meeting through the hotel during the one's month long stay with the walls of hotel. Ended with night of passion between the two and her then leaving the day her new lover was checking out. A marriage and adoption of lover's children in private would happen months later. Within the end of that year, they would become a happy family within the World of monsters. To only want to return to the very place that brought them together, before the actual season began.

Become a tale of romance between two monsters for those who were a romantic at heart

* * *

When the sun was barely out, a usual hotel guests was present within the building when they arrived. A beauty with Raven Black hair and dressed as if she was going to attend a funeral with a a matching furred shawl. Could be founing handle the zombies that greeted them at the front desk upon them walking in with shadowy figure carrying their bag. They were properly processed after checking in when giving their reservation number and last name. This woman made sure they handled their bags with out mishandling a single one the whole time. Keeping their eyes to them selves when her step-daughter's head fell off in front of them after the girl sneezed.

"She's a Dullahan." Her father sets the zombies straight. "Hands off."

"Thanks dad." She put her head back on.

"Welcomed, My Darling-ahan." He gave her a soft smile.

A gagging sound came from the fourth member of their party being the step-son unable to take the father- daughter moment. Left one parent to leer at the boy as other would hand her a room key sighing in disappointment. Being given the chance to go ahead of them and meet them in their suite, using her Transmutation ability. Which had her making sure her head was secure before taking the room key. To only mentally concentrate on the room's number and where she needed to appear within the hotel. Watching the image of her parents facing her brother tarted lecturing him. Hotel lobby filled with handful of zombies moving about would slowly start to fade and swirl. Bending colors of the space around her grew dark and shapes reformed into a more dimly lit area. That would form a secret room that was lit up by the light coming in from a window. She stayed in place when waiting for surrounding images to become more solid and she could move.

She looked around to see brass candle handlers in each corner of the room when she took a step. Bottom of her ballet flat pressing onto stone floor made a quiet thud that had her standing still. Waiting for someone to pop out and tell her no to be here when she took another step. Making her way toward a painting of a slender woman with a gentle smile and dressed so maturely. Had her reaching out to take hold of the curtain covering the other half for a better look at the image. Closing her eyes to gaze into the past and learn about couple in the painting that touched her so. What she found was a happy moment turned tragic at the hands of humans and end of a family. From her eyes tears would spill as she slowly backed away from the painting lost in her pain.

"I am so sorry." She whispered to herself wrapping her hands around her torso.

She wouldn't notice where she was walking when she slowly moved backwards to put distanced between her and the painting. Dropping to the cold stone floor when the fear made her legs buckle. She could feel her body start to tremble when her backside bumped into solid object. She further pressed into whatever her back was resting on as tears started to spill from her eyes. Unable to fight the anxiety filling her veins like ice water when she tried to move a single finger.

She was so frightened by cruelty of those humans within the visions she saw through her closed eye. Solid coffin she now rested against was hand carved from finest black marble and gold features. Scrolling details on the panels on the outside were smooth and added to classic design. Acts as a cushion to a young thing on the verge of screaming her lungs as she openly wept. Just occupant within the inside coffin would soon rise from within in differ need to empty his bladder. By moving the coffin's heavy lid with his telekinesis in a half sleep state and opening his eyes. Doing his daily stretch looking around and ready to exit his resting place, if sound of crying didn't catch his attention. Out to the side he would find the sight of looked like a shivering human.

"Miss is everything, ok?" He softly calls to her in a worried state.

"Just give me a moment Mr. Dracula." She whispered reaching up to her head.

She got a firm grip on her head in both her hands, off her neck her head would go with Dracula watching. Seeing those tears continually spill from clearest Crystal Blue eyes he only seen, once in a Blood Moon. Her hands holding her head shook with such fear that his heart clenched in his chest. Creased brows and pressed lips with eyes staring into nothingness only added to his concern for her.

"Give me a moment to make my self decent and I'll see about escorting you back to you family." Dracula would offer.

All he got was a mhm from her followed by a sniffling noise that had him use his telekinesis to give her a handkerchief. She would accept, to dry her tears while thanking him for his form of comfort. By dabbing that piece of cloth to the ends of her eyes as her tears started to become less. She blew her nose a few times before remembering to calm down and clear her mind of the visions' images. Holding the handkerchief Dracula had given her within her nimble fingers lifting her head. So she would place reconnect her head to her neck as turned on her heels of her ballet flats.

Taking in the more view of the room as she spun around with the practiced grace of a ballerina in mid-turn. Angling her neck down ward to look upon the coffin her back was up against minutes ago. Taking in the detail of inside before moving on to the inside where she moved closer. Reaching out with pieces of her shadows to gently stroke the velvety fabric that made up soft interior. Had her distracted long enough for Dracula to exit his bathroom and found her admiring his coffin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dracula escorted the girl out of his room and through the halls of Hotel Transylvania in silence while watching her. Coming to learn she was a half-Dullahan/ half-witch hybrid monster entering her young adult years. Her father was here with her step-mother to celebrate their love story and bond as a family. Explaining how she ended in his room at this time of the day unescorted.

"My navigation skills with my abilities aren't that sharp." She blushed at the realization.

"Just give your self time and you'll get a hang of it." Dracula encouraged her. "Unlike myself, whose father used fear and other cruel methods to scare the fangs out of me."

"You turned out quite handsome." She blushed at her own compliment toward Dracula.

She went on to speak about her step-mother to change the subject from when she praised Dracula's appearance. Way she describe the women reminded Dracula of one particular witch that used work for him and was always a Pain in the Fangs for him. She always under minding him when it came to the simplest of cleaning tasks he asked of her. Always telling him that he shouldn't make too much of a minor spills and crumbs on the floor. Not that her way of assuring him as she sat on her broom and messed stuck out her chest helped. Since he ended up threatening to drain the blood out of her id she didn't do the job he hired her for. She in turn asked what species of frog he wanted to be turned into with fierce determination in those sparkling Black Diamond colored eyes.

"Her name by chance Heather Wales?" Dracula would ask with twitching eye brow.

"Yea, since she didn't want to take my dad's name." She answered him.

She shared the change her father went through after meeting that woman during his last visit here. How he started to step out from the world of sorrow he lived in after her mother died centuries ago. His smile returned to his face from the simplest interactions in presence of that woman. Sharing rides on her broom when they wanted to get around besides using his Cóiste Bodhar. Helping her cast spells or gathering ingredients for potions she brewed for a willing human. Celebrating the changing of the seasons as a family around a table of home made food and hand crafted decorations.

"He's like a whole new person with a second love." She spoke proudly of her father's change.

"My Martha would call that zinging twice." Dracula's face becomes soft speaking of her.

"Was she the women in my vision that …." She bites her tongue not wanting to stir up sad memories for Dracula.

He would sigh and start to fill in some of the blanks for her that her visions couldn't depict for her. Pain she saw in his eyes the whole time he recalled the story of his slain beloved had her ready to cry again. If a familiar voice didn't call out her name when they were nearing the Hotel's lobby. That had her running into the arms of her father and Dracula come face to face with a former employee.

"Long time no scare." Heather waved at Dracula. "Still the broody widower?"

"Yes and you seem better." Dracula looked at the ring on her finger.

"Much." Heather adjusts her furred shawl. "Thanks for returning my little Little Wiccen."

Dracula would end up recipacating her greeting with meek expression to hide an ache in his chest. Some how seeing the half-Dullahan/ half-witch hybrid monster leave his side as she said her good byes. Pulled at a part of his heart he hadn't felt since the days his dearest Martha was among the living.

"Lets go settle in before I show you the grounds." Heather smiled at her step-daughter.

All she got was smile from her as Heather and she walked toward the opposite direction of Dracula. Sharing smiles and what the two were going to do first from take in a magic show to take a swim. One quiet reserved with her hands tucked before her as the other threw her hands all over the place. Left Dracula to sit there and watch not knowing want to do with the feeling blooming in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being back among fellow monsters for someone who withdrew after the death of his first wife was hard for newly married Dullahan. Creatures he once called friends were comforting to a mended heart that had experienced second love. Some were accepting of the woman he now stood beside him with her arms grasped around his own. Wearing an innocent smile that had some doubting she truly adored the man that she now called her husband and had gifted her heart the night they consummated their love.

"Married life looks good on you." Eunice sarcastically smiles. "Maybe becoming a mother would do your some good."

"Glad to see your too, Eunice." Heather meekly answered her.

Both women ended up staring at each other with sparks flying so much, that any one near them would get shocked. Hints why Frankenstein kept getting electrocuted when he tried to greet an old friend a few feet away. Murray and Griffin were surprised to see a smile on a face that lost his beloved to hands of a human greed. Who openly expressed how happy he was to zing for the second time in his long life with a women like Heather. She'd help his children grow up as a mother figure and helped him adjust to this new world.

"She's business minded and the hellcat with sharpest of claws." His words were filled with endearments about Heather. Way he looked toward her passed the heads of old friends with adoration in them. His tone of voice was soft and held just amount of sweetness about a woman re-introducing him to new way of life.

Eunice would up turning away from Heather and complain to Frankenstein for not being that romantic. Her going on about his lack of being poetic would be ignored when Heather rolled her eyes. Wanda sniffled and was on the verge of tears after hearing such words of tenderness. Murray would end up asking if he could teach how to speak such words of fondness for opposite sex. The scene between the newlyweds would only get more adorable when Heather excused self to check on the status of their animals. Way she angled her head to whisper into his ear since about needing to leave his side and quietly with his carefully listening to her words. Left fellow spouses to grow further angry and jealous about how she was treated at the way the couple before them.

"Be careful." He watched her released her grip on him arm

"Same goes for you." Heather looked at a passing Zombie. "Love you."

She would end up leaving him to explain that these animals they spoke about were his Cóiste Bodhar and a few skeletal creatures. That Heather didn't want to leave them back in their American hide away with a pet sitter. She wanted them to come along with them in their return trip back to hotel Transylvania. See the sights that brought together their masters in romantic bliss in a months time.

"She just wants to create new memories filled with the love of our new family." He humbly grasped the center of his chest at the thought.

This further had the women harpying their men to be more emotionally sensitive toward their ideas. As he was left to ask them all what plans they all had for the rest of their visit here. Stating he didn't really enjoy his time here during his last visit since his heart was in a broken state, and Heather took up most of it. Would led to him behind shown around and not knowing what his children were up too. Since the last time he saw his son and daughter that morning before breakfast. Only knowing his children were going to look around instead of doing hotel festivities. Worrying and the need to go looking for his kids would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Quasimodo incident, looking for someone to run the kitchens of the Hotel that meant Dracula's standards wasn't easy. Being trained in the art of french cuisine and Field of Gourmet cooking was one of the many skills a person needed. Knowing table presentation and flora arrangement was important to impress a both human and monster guests. Besides how to set up a table with the right table cloth and dishware before someone is sat down to eat. A knowledge of aged wines and what would be the right desserts to be paired to art of cloth napkin folding into all different shapes. Just a few things that a monster had to have on their resume when being interviewed by Dracula.

Not one of candidates that bothered to show up for the position met even one of Dracula's high regulations after a basic interview. Some gave Dracula headache so badly he would dismiss them before they got pass could take a seat, or got pass the first question. Others were that were to human- like in appearance or personality just ended up scaring Dracula. They were given a alternative position in another department within the hotel to apply by someone else. Anyone else was allowed to speak when answering a series of complex questions Dracula would ask them were lucky. Afterward they were said to come back another day for trail run or be thanked for coming and shown to the exit. Would take up most of Dracula's evening while he checked in with varies heads of his staff to make sure hotel the hotel was running.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice spoke from kitchen area.

Before Dracula could say anything about not being in the mood to put up with anymore on one-on-one interviews with anyone. Clanging of a silver tea trey filled with a bone china tea set being placed on the table with the dessert trey. Had Dracula blinking as he looked at the way the pastries were arranged on the serving trey by size and shape. Each sweet delight had some type of red filling about to bust from the center or peeking out from the sides. Black cloth napkins were folded in to form of a bat in flight and had been placed beside the dessert trey in swarming pattern. What really caught his attention was when he was handed a tea cup filled with Blood Orange flavored tea. That one sip took his breath away since the liquid was just right with splash of Blood- Aid added with cube of sugar.

"I hope it was ok to use your kitchen." He could hear the timid tone of her voice. "I thought you would want something after work so hard."

She nervously said enjoy with out her head popping off as she respectfully bowed before turning to leave the area. Had Dracula done with looking for someone as he would chased after the Dullahan hybrid out of the dinning room. Into the kitchen that didn't have a single messed up dish or food stain on a single cleaned counter top upon looking around. That stopped Dracula in his tracks as he watched the girl pick up a worn journal from a prep table.

"I never caught your name." Dracula thought he asked before she disappeared again.

"Hazelcape Wales." She whispered her answer.

"What a lovely name and might I ask where you learn such a proper presentation?" He had to ask sounding impressed.

"My birthday taught me when she used to host tea parties with fellow monsters." She recalled the memory. "Why?"

Would be when the step- daughter of a former employee was offered the position of kitchen manger for what she gave to him. Which has her head pop off before she give an answer to him and her cheeks turned as brand new shade of red. In to the air her head would air and end up being caught buy Dracula then one of he passing gargoyle waiters. Left Dracula to walk over to her stiffen body clenching the journal he seen her close and pick up after coming after her. Lifting her head upward to placed back on her neck and secure with a twist from side to before with drawing his hands.

"You need to better secure that." Dracula spoke from experience. "You don't know about many of the zombies I had to excuse from work for losing their head."

"Thanks and I'll try." She looked away from him.

Light blush that coated her cheeks she felt his grip on her head start to loosen and feather like touch through strands of her hair. Within those passing seconds when Crystal Blue and Blood Red would peer into each other as contact was made. A single feeling that warmed a part of heart hadn't felt the spark of love since first time he laid eyes on his beloved Martha. Tingled and shook just at the center for his as hers felt like a iron vice was slowly squeezing it.

A Zinged Took Place!

That one gets when arrow of love hits your hard and face had her ignoring those cold fingertips barely moveding along the surface of her neck. Paying attention to him using the tips of his nails to trace where he hair line meets the skin of her neck with goose bumps.

"Your have great ...bone structure..." Dracula quietly discourses to her.

"Dad says it was her natural hard headness that I inherited from my birth mother." She answers in a hushed whisper. "Something my beloved Martha and daughter have in common." Dracula spoke of headstrong trait both.

When his fingers came close to just underneath chin and she finally took notice of their closeness after the small conversation. Only made the swirling mass of shadows under the balls of her feet start to flail outward in the form of tentacles. On the verge of taking the physical form and lashing out at anything that was in the way until she was calm. Wouldn't be happening in the middle of a inexperienced young thing like her and elder vampire like Dracula before her. She ended up finally moving her arms from resting against sides the whole time her head was being placed back on. To placed them against her chest and face her palms away from her as she pulled her face away from his.

"I am sorry." She thrusts her arms outward.

She ended up pushing Dracula away from her now trembling form and then backward she would fall into her own shadow. Leaving behind a bewildered and rather scared vampire just standing there with his hands out before him. He would blink a few times with his brain still in the moment and his heart now pounding a gallon a minute over a zing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jarlath found his daughter hidden away in their hotel room refusing to come out and enjoy the activities that were scheduled for that day. He ended up canceling the couple's riding hour he and his wife had planned to see what was wrong with her. By taking a seat right next to her as he discarded most of his riding gear upon the bed before fixing his hair.

"My Little Wiccen, what is wrong?" He would ask as softly as he could.

"I zinged!" She exclaimed with fear in her voice.

"Poisoned Honey, that's wonderful..." He thought she should be proud.

"No, Dad..." She was on the verge of tears. "I zinged with a widower."

"Dracula." His eyes went wide.

She broke out into tears so badly that her head popped off and into her father's lap as she sniffled asking what she was to do. All her father could do was lift his daughter's head in careful matter and try his best to cease her tears as he spoke.

"Enjoy the rest of the time we have here and don't left this bother you." He advised as best he could. "Something like this takes time."

Suggesting she go riding on his horse and take in the surrounding area's nocturnal night life as form of distraction for now. Made not come back to hotel until the sun were to rose and just enjoy darkness that was wooden area. Going as far to hand over his horse's reins as a form of insists when she started at him with her arms folded in his lap. She would take after he helped her placed her head back on her neck and wipe away all her tears with touch of his hands.

"You going to ok, my Poisoned Apple?"

"You have me wanting mom's poison apple turn over." She sighs with a smile.

"Right amount sweet of a natural poison and unified sugar with soured apples in that golden crunch crust." He recalled the memory. "She used granny-smith apple just when they were going bad."

Two ended up separating with her father staying on the floor in a moment of nostalgia over one of his deceased first wife's baked goods. He pinning her hair into a undo without a strand of hair out of place upon getting to her feet. Using her shadows to alter her clothing to that of riding appeal with a bits of Victorian style that always made her feel comfortable. Had her kneeling down to kiss her father on his check and thank him for supportive moment before shifting away.

"She too much like my first one wife." He mumbled getting up.

He got up from his seat and started undoing buttons and zippers for a more casual form of clothing for a day in the hotel. Making sure to pass the message on to Heather they were stay in his night and take in the activities the hotel provided. Knowing the message he got back through a zombie bellhop upon leaving their room left him rather amused on the subject. Being that she stated she would meet him later in the spa since she was invited to a magic show by other monster wives.

"God! I hope Breandán is behaving himself." He hadn't seen since their joint breakfest.

He made sure to summon forth one of his shadows to produce a long, thin piece of brass that was modeled into a strange whistle. Brought to his lips and would be blown through within a few seconds before being withdrawn when familiar howl was heard.

"They still remember me." He would step out of his room.

He didn't have to wait long for his shadow hounds to his side when he secured the lock to the hotel room door with his back turned. Noticing that one of them had a leg of a zombie in his jaws and seemed to thoroughly chewed by appearance. A few swarmed their masters' feet awaiting his next order by nuzzling at his pant's leg or teetering in place. All would get their attention in due time from pats on the head as he walked with them the following each foot step. To being scratched behind the ear when he had to stop for a bellhop zombie or fellow hotel guest to pass by. Deciding to take the stairs down instead of waiting for one of the lifts since he was in the mood to greet old friends. Each one of his hounds followed him with each stepped taken as he placed his hands within the pockets of his jacket. Making sure the whistle he used to call his hounds was within his grasp for when he confronted his own friends.

He was glad to among a old friends after years spent away from the world of monsters upon losing the first love of his life. Changes he was still coming to believe to the group of people was still living his head spinning when he thought of them. Once feared wolfman that howled at the fullmoon and whose very bite could change you into one of his own kin. Now a family man with a fellow werewolf and large litter of mostly males pups one has ever seen from monster couple. Sewn together parts of humans known ad Frankenstein and his bride had turned into a person that he didn't know. Once innocent mind of a child that and social navie was replaced by easygoing personality. Murry was still the comedian and entertainer in the group that always left him with a smile no matter what he did to get a laugh. Griffin was still Griffin by being still the most human that one could have around in a world filled monstrous figures. Vlad was a understanding old soul that still carried a bit of that old world charm that reminded of his own father.

"Maybe there is a way to ease her pain." He stopped mid- way on the steps.

He would have been lost in thought if the shouts of a certain mummy announcing his entrance didn't have him hurrying down the stars. Frankenstein wave his a friendly punch and Wayne was more of a weak wave as a form of greeting. Griffin got personal when he would end up asking how was the life with the wife wife and her son doing so far. Which had everyone reminding the invisible man how that was a off limits around Dracula and Jarlath when in conversation. Just this time around Jarlath ended up laughing with his hands never leaving their resting place with hounds settling around him.

"This is what I missed about you all." Jarlath proclaimed happily.

Others just gave him is time to finish his laughing fit before he suggested the all on a Spook Walk in the woods like old times. He wanted to collect items for a potion he knew that Heather could brew for their daughter and solve her heart ache. Had him asking where Dracula wasn't here doing his usual micromanagement behavior with his Hotel staff. Which left the gang to shrug and try to remember what excuse Dracula gave to get away from them in a hurry.

"Who knew what happen with my daughter have sent him running..." Jarlath grinned at the thought.

Had him explaining to everyone that the matter was between his daughter and his Dracula was a private matter for them to explain. Not one to reveal to one's personal business to others knowing the importance of this certain subject. As he ended up turning everyone attention to the activity he had in mind by getting them all outside the hotel. Making sure he to send a note back to his wife using one of his hounds to delivery the folded piece of paper to her. Not that she was surprised with him asking about a potion that could erase memories from both the heart and mind. Had her figuring that her daughter must of zinged with someone she didn't want to chain down with companionship. Into her clutch the note would go as she sent the hound back with an listen of ingredients she was going to need. She had to ignore Eunice's questioning of what the noted contained and if Jarlath was sending love notes to her. Which made Wanda and Eunice jealous over the idea of note having a shadow hound delivery one to them. Heather took advantage of by saying that loving note passing all started as her way to speak to Jarlath when she used to work in the hotel.

"Drac has this no fraternizing rule the employees must follow." Heather explains. "That we would waste time socializing with guests over doing out duty as hotel staff. "

She went to say how she would use one of his shadow hounds to delivery notes when she wanted to meet him and jump his bones. That was one sided for a while since Jarlath was still closed off emotionally to Heather in the first few months.

"One day out of the blue, he wrote a note back to me asking what I liked to do when I wasn't using my break to visit him in private for a quickie." Heather smile at the memory. "I replied and that become our first date."

When she ended her story about the note exchanging between her and her husband with a tilt to her head and warm smile on her face. Eunice was left so taken by the tale she ended up imaging her and Frankenstein in Heather and Jarlath's place. Saying how romantic the notion of finding places in the hotel to hide away for a romantic intimacy. Wanda was to busy sitting back in her chair and thinking about the love a note exchanged between lovers meant. Finding the right words to portray one's feelings on a sheet of paper no bigger then a paper napkin or a shop receipt.

"Thanks for compliments, but I envy of your guys." Heather sips her drink. "All I have is a step- son that dislikes me and Step- daughter that coming into her craft."

"You just need to give them time." Eunice pats Heather on the shoulder.

"He'll warm up to you in time." Wanda assured Heather. "He may still be adjusting to whole new family thing."

Heather ended up finishing her drink In one gulp needing to start her potion prep before the night was doen for them. That meant seeking out her fellow witches and seeing which one would help her in making a brew to help her step- daughter's aching heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidden away in the very room that held the portrait of his beloved Martha and him standing side by side with smiles as wide as ever. Dracula stood with one hand tightly gripping the area of his chest where his heart beats like a drum. Other was resting on the frame as he looked up toward the first love of his life with wavering fears of doubt and confusion.

"What am I to do?" He would ask looking upon a face he knew so well.

He could hear her words about not being angry if he were to zing for the second time in his long life with another other then her. Years he spent raising their daughter while grieving for her death was over after his new family formed. A grandson with the reddest hair and brightest fanged smile to spoil with stories of olden days when monsters were scary. Grown daughter who was now married to a accepting human and was happily enjoying her life with them. In- laws that brought a splash of human color to hotel whenever they visited through out the year for holidays and birthdays. His father finally making time for his young great- grandson and granddaughter with wisdom to share. Countless friends that were always pulling into some type of trouble when ever they came to the hotel to stay or visit.

"Are your sure?" He would as grip over his pounding heart tightens.

He should have known the nights he spent watching everyone interact with their spouses would get to him sooner or later. Small moments they all shared each other when ever something happen from way they would hold the other's hand. Fingers interlocking with other while smiles only the other one knew about were shared between the two of them. Moment when one needed to embrace other and take in other's presences always reminded him of something he didn't have.

"Then I... I have some …." He cut him self off when the thought of confronting Hazelcape and asking her on a outing made him bite his tongue. Way the girl blushed and even a locke of her hair covered her face created a fuzzy feeling inside of him.

He ended up needing to cool his head before straightening himself out and leave his private chamber to get back to running the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I decided to throw** **one of the characters from the hotel transylvania Tv show along with a bits of the 3rd movie toward the ending**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dracula sought out Hazelcape a whole night after the two went their own ways after Zinging night before. He spotted her sitting in far off part of the lobby where a guest could sit and lounge if they wanted. Getting there so he could privately chat with her was going to be a problem during opening hours. Between correcting the behavior of a few zombies in doing their job and greeting his many guest. Slowly he would make his way toward the sitting area she hadn't moved since he spotted her.

"Having a nice evening?" Dracula would come to ask startling her.

He saw her clench a ornate and small glass bottle within one of her gloved hands with its lid barely opened. She discreetly tried to placed the lid back into place and place in one of her pocket in Dracula's presences. Way his eyes watched her every move after greeting her with a question in somewhat trembling voice. Not that his smile didn't have her blushing as she swept her hair on to one of her shoulders. Exposing a view of her bare neck to Dracula in way he found him self gulping at swan- like grace presented to him.

"Yes I am." She answered him with small smile. "I am just waiting here for someone."

"You have plans?" Dracula asked in angry told her answer.

"Yes." She further spoke. "With the son of Frank and Eunice asked to go moon gazing in the woods tonight."

Dracula swore he could feel one his eye brows twitched up and down as a unwanted feelings jealously started to a rise in him. Somehow he wasn't agreeing that a monster closer to Hazelcape's age was going on a romantic outing with her. Reasoning of him going in this young monster's place made his heart flutter and warming sensation expend. Which had him shaking his head back and fourth to dismiss the image of him with Hazelcape on moonlight picnic.

"Mr. Dracula, are you alright?" She noticing his strange behavior.

"I am... just... fine." He had a hard time speaking upon hearing her voice.

She would have further spoken to him if the sight of a certain teenager monster made of sewn together human parts. Would step up and make a entrance that brought a smile to Hazelcape's face when he extended an arm to her, and this bothered Dracula.

"You are such a gentlemen Mr. Hank N Stein." Hazelcape complimented his kind gesture.

"Just want to show new face around the hotel." This Hank N Stein grinned.

A smile on half- Dullahan's face that wasn't of his own charms further added to a angry that Dracula couldn't labeled. Presence of this girl being close to another monster was making Dracula want to pull his neatly styled hair out. He would shove into the back of his mind when he was thanked by Hank N Stein for keeping Hazelcape company. Which had him putting on a fake smile as he spoke through clench teeth to the teen about having a great time. Don't get lost in the woods with out a Will-o-Wisp lantern to light their way or a proper escort around the grounds. Only have the twitch of his eyebrow return when he had to watch them walk off side by side with her arm hooked on his. Not pay attention to shadowy mass a rising from a near by shadow a potted plant gave off just appear behind him.

"Glad to see her getting over her heart troubles." Jarlath's voice had Dracula turning toward him.

Dracula had a rather angry expression from creased brows to deep frown that took up most of his lower face and chin. Way his was slouching with his cape surrounding his form completely told Jarlath that something was bothering his old friend. Had the Dullahan figuring out his daughter with another monster most be the reason behind his sour mood.

"Yes, it's glad to see her socializing with other people." Dracula mumbled the last part.

"Is something wrong with my daughter making friends?" Jarlath would bring up a sore spot for Dracula.

Dullahan ended up silencing his friend about topic of his daughter and needing to sort out whatever feelings he had toward her. Talk to his friends about the his change in his life and come up with a clear choice to resolve his troubles. See if the lonely life he's had so far was worth leaving behind after zinging again with someone else he just met. Which gave Dracula hint that Jarlath could know about his daughter making a special connection in to vampire. Left the him relieved about not having his spine ripped out through his use of his tailbone upon pursuing Hazelcape.

"No." Dracula answered him. "Your right, I need to work something out."

"Good." Jarlath would end up punching him in arm.

Before Dracula could further say anything about how Jarlath knew about his attraction to his daughter or how he could help him. His group of friends came running to his location all talking at once after hearing Frankenstein's son zinging. Murry couldn't believe that Hank N Stein got so lucky in making his special connection at his age. Griffin just could stop congratulating Frankenstein for the possible daughter- in- law he was going to get in a few years. One voice that was lacking form the one of many Dracula knew from just a in haling air was the werewolf named Wayne. Who could be found near Jarlath having one spot behind one of his ear scratch instead of joining the conversation about Hank N Stein. That stopped when Dracula made a outburst that Hank N Stein and Hazelcape could aspiring friends, and she already zinged with someone else. Which had Griffin and Murry going quiet when Dracula made his corrective outburst without one fact to what he said. Which left Frankenstein to ease the tension with suggestion about celebrating his son's new friend friendship or romantic bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First hint clue Dracula's friends got that Hazelcape and Hank N Stein were only friends with no romantic ties being shared. When Murry started to bother Jarlath and Frankenstein about being future in- laws if their kids ever hooked up. Which made Jarlath laugh so hard that Frankenstein would end up being offended by the way the Dullahan reacted. Left to reason being why the he had started laughing as answer tot Murry's question after he calmed him self down.

"My daughter is suffering quietly after zinging with someone recently windowed." Jarlath told her tale with a sad sigh. "Hank N Stein was kind enough to offer a hand of friendship to her."

Out Jarlath pulled a tarnished locket with broken chain and covered in dried blood from inner pocket of his waist coat. Opening the dented clasp to look upon a picture of much younger Hazelcape and his son wearing their brightest smiles.

"Her view on a meaning of zing was watching me pine over her mother before I meant Heather." Jarlath spoke of his more sadden memories. "Learning a heart that once loved needs to decide to love again without interference."

He ended up bringing everyone to tears except Dracula, the vampire was tightly clenching his chest as he could feel his heart breaking. Kept him quiet during their stroll through out the hotel's many hallways on their way to something. Lingering to the back of the group where Jarlath was tucking the locket back into pocket in which piece of jewelry came.

"When did your know Heather was your second chance?" Dracula would end up whispering to Jarlath.

"I stopped focusing on the pain of my lost beloved and start thinking about her." Jarlath answered with a smirk. "Something wrong?

"You wouldn't me even if I explained everything to you." Dracula sighs.

"Try me." Jarlath spoke in challenging matter.

Conversation these two become mostly about how Jarlath could recovery from the lost of his first zing with another like Heather. Heather was never a model employ when she was among her fellow witches when doing simple cleaning task. She always wore the skirt of her uniform to short deliberately when flying on a broom wearing heeled boots. Always finding a chance to openly flirt with the monster or human guests when she was cleaning a mess in the lobby. Left to so many disciplinary talks between her and Dracula, that hotel staff started spreading rumors about them. Which were put to rest by Mavis and Johnathan when they heard what Dracula could have been doing with the witch.

Led into Jarlath shrugging half the time while stating Heather found him during a rather emotionally bad day for him. After saying how she could lighten his day with use of her mouth, he took her up what would repeated physical connection. Each time he discovered that she could do more with a feather duster or plastic gloves meant for cleaning. Sometimes pillow talk took place when Heather was bored or Jarlath was curious about the woman he shared a bed with. Expended to outdoor activities during Jarlath's last few weeks at t hotel with a woman he was coming to like. How that evolved into one of actual love between them was something Jarlath was still trying to figure out. In time he children came to accept her as their new step- mom way before he and Heather were engaged

"Thank you for taking her off my hands." Dracula shared his of Heather not being around anymore.

"You know if you end up with my daughter." Jarlath point to him and Dracula. "We'd be in-laws."

Placed Dracula into a tizzy about being related to woman who didn't know the meaning of hardwork when employed by him.

First and second hour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frankenstein pulled Dracula aside when Jarlath distracted the others during the magic show they decided to seat in on. Other needed him to him know about nothing wrong with giving love a second chance in this modem day world. Honoring Martha's memory was good in all during his years of raising their daughter as a single father all those centuries. Dedication he spent turning his only daughter into the woman that had become toward her own small family.

"Which has got to have left your feeling lonely?" Frankenstein asked Dracula about his life now.

Centuries on Centuries he spent after the death of his wife raising their baby girl in seclusion and away from the world of humans. Teaching her about the outside world filled with humans to avoid them at all costs and never trust one. Loving her in the place of two parents as he had the hotel built because it was a dream of his and his late wife. Watching a little girl grow as eh manged his new hotel for 114 years without a single human until Johnathon arrived. The fine young woman his daughter became would end up marrying with human and they would end up having a child. Union between his son- in- law and daughter was spoiled by him as hotel become opened to humans. Just wasn't until recently, how lonely he become when he baby girl wasn't around anymore to fill in those long nights. Sometimes managing the hotel, spoiling his grandson, spending time with his new family could only do so much for him. Since his heart was starting ache for another form of company when he alone in chambers of his room.

"Who knows where this will led?" Frankenstein spoke with side wards nod.

Many paths that were laid out before the vampire was second chance at love with timid young thing like Hazelcape with a smile. She proved she could bake and cook a home cooked meal after he was allowed to taste the finished dishes. She understood the importance of family since she came from one that had two mothers taught her unconditional love. She wore her heart on her sleeve since she felt such great pain when she looked upon his past and cried for him. Where just one of many things that Dracula had come to discover about the face he was coming to feel for.

"I say go for it." Frankenstein pokes center of Dracula's chest. "May led to something amazing."

Dracula was stick back in his seat when a zombie waiter placed a refill drink on the table after taking up their empty cups. Just appearance of the drink had Dracula puzzled since the beverage wasn't something he was familiar with. Answer came from Jarlath, Seems his daughter had been experimenting with human drinks and what monster's diet. Coming up actual drinks that monster would like actual Bloody Mary that sat before Dracula with blood substitute. Which had Dracula taking small sips as he watched the rest of the show while thoughts ran through his head.

"What is up man?" Murry would come in middle of the conversation.

"Dracula zinged with Jarlath's kid." Frankenstein told him the topic.

Griffin called Dracula a lucky for zinging with a such a home body like Hazelcape while Murry would end up hugging him to tightly. Jarlath took the moment of distraction to drop a folded napkin into his shadow after scribbling something on it. Knowing that his daughter would end up getting the note he wrote out for her through her own shadow. Read the contains of what he wrote some time before she and Hank N Stein return to the hotel at any given moment.

Third and fourth hour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How can one inform your daughter that after zinging for the second time with someone that wasn't her mother would go? His long term excuse of living his family and the grandson he gets to spoil at every twist of his life was enough. Running the hotel beside his daughter and son- in- law was the most memory making times he been looking forward too. Giant puppy he got for his grandson always kept him on his toes with the multiply problems the pet could make. Re- bonding with his dad of late was new experience for him and his family since Vlad was great- grandfather and loving Dennis.

Fell to pieces when the very mention of Hazelcape left the owner of Hotel Transylvania and charismatic vampire go loopy. His over-controlling persona he's been known to use when running the hotel just crumbles to pieces. Mumbling an acting liken a fool like he had ingested actual blood that was laced with some type of human drug. Words that could be made out slipped from his lips as he worry this goofy grin that spreads all the way to his eyes. Ended up forgetting to straighten his posture as he slouched and be weary of being the same room as her.

"She'll understand, since she would want you to be happy." One his friends told him.

Left him trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to his daughter without turning back around and scared out his cape. Imaging his daughter and Hazelcape in the same room for a single meeting just worried him. Would Mavis reject the woman his heart hammered in his chest? Would they even get along as a family? Would Hazelcape not agree to live within the hotel if she was accepted? Were one of many questions that left his head in a jumbled mess. Seeking solace within the hotel's attic with his Sony smartphone in hand and asking for dating advice. Ended up being told where he could find some dim sum with rice and be referred to a movie called Doting Mice.

Which he corrected as best he could as he tapped on the screen with growing frustrated before he discovered tinder for monsters. One eye closed as he started to swift through single female monsters with too many eyes, or too few eyes, or with tentacles. Left him to miss dial what he thought was a pretty young witch with nice pair of lips. What he got was crank stating he would only pass if he had a job and her MANY black cats approved of him at first meeting. Left him to hang up on her before she further went on about her demands on what she wanted out of him.

"You aren't helping." He shook his phone with fading angry. "All I want is help on how to talk to her."

Left him to put away his phone when Zombie bellhop informed that Hazelcape and Hank N Stein returned from their walk. Which had Dracula on his feet and ready to face the woman with glowing smile and calming presence to her person.

sixth hour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazelcape and Hank N Stein returned for their moon light walk in woods into the 7th hour about quarter to midnight for the teens. One made sure the other was properly thanked for the token of friendship he had expended to her. As she passed on contact information to him of a reanimated human she knew back in back in her father's hometown. Her friend already knew about him and looks forward from getting a letter or call from him when he got the chance. Had them splitting on good terms until she found her brother in hotel's lobby chatting up a human teenage girl. Who seemed to be charmed by her brother before she intervened by introducing herself as his sister and the girl's intentions. Was a turn off for the girl, since she ended up walking off and leaving the siblings to stare at each other.

"May I ask what you been up to since we got here?" Hazelcape looked to her brother.

"Exploring." He huffed rather angrily.

"Staying out of trouble." Jarlath would soon join them. "I hope?"

Hazelcape make her way to their father just wanting to hug him after wonderful night she had with a new friend. Positioning herself in front of him, her font toward him, reached out and took my arms and pulled them around her middle, and leaned back into him. Jarlath tuckered her head under his chin with her arms hooking and circled around to his arms. Had him commenting on how she wasn't the little girl trying to fill the role of care taker after his wife's death. She become a beautiful woman in her own right and was blossoming into a monster he could be proud toward. Side looking to his son staring at them with his arms crossed and on the verge of starting to brood after his sister's interference.

"We need to talk." Jarlath looked right at his son. "If your going to date a human, certain rules need to be followed."

"Why Me?" Breandán asked. "She's the one that went off."

"She didn't put a magnet in a cookie, wrapped it with duct tape, and left a wire sticking out of it. Then proceeded to stick the thing on a bathroom wall. Long story short, the hukman who will remand unamed thought it was a bomb, and called the local law enforcement, the fire department, and the hazardous materials disposal squad." Jarlath recalled a piticular memory involoving his son and his antics.

Jarlath would dismiss his daughter for the night to handle his son infoming her that their mother was enjoying the spa. Left their pets resting in their room for the night and could do with a bit of excirse if Hazelcape was up to it. Which gaze Hazelcape a choice to turn in for the night since nothing had caught her eye and she hadn't made that many friend yet. Before she could approuch the first step of the stairs and start her descent upwards to long jounery to their room. To end being stopped by a indigo colored mist cloud and appearance of a black cape with cirmson interior.

"Hello Miss..." Dracula was cut off by her rising her hand and informing him to call her by her first name before continuing; while adjusting her hair.

"Is everything ok?" She answered.

Way he repeatedly frantically moved his fingers about as his eyes shifted from side to side upon being encouraged by his friends. His was quietly mumbling incoharit babble she couldn't make out when she asked if he was alright. Stopped when he ended up tightly grasping his hands as be took a calming breaht to make clear eye contact with her. Which she returned when watched him straingtian out his posture and his cape surround his nervuois form.

"Your delicious neck wrappings are in a nice coffin. Would you like to see my parts?" He blurts out in one werid sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: the song is another love song by Neyo**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A commotion in the hotel's lobby took place when Hazelcape was walking her supposed cat for the evening before a meeting with Dracula's family. Before she and her kitten could get out the hotel's front door all by themselves. Dennis and Winnie were chasing a giant puppy dog with black fur, wide eyes with big pupils and wears a red collar. His tongue was leaving behind a huge trail of drool as he ran around the lobby licking and tackling people. One person that he stopped and had to look upon was casually dressed Hazelcape and her kitten. Just the kitten was size of a lion cub and had two small large fangs protruding from either side of small mouth. Wore a blue harness with a metallic ID tag instead of a red collar as a leach attached this kitten to Hazelcape.

"What adorable trouble maker." She looked upon the poppy and then noticed the children. "Do you have a name?"

"He's name is Tickles." Dennis answered her from behind his puppy.

"I am Heather Casewell- Wales and this my saber tooth kitten Halcyon." She drew attention to what attracted Tickles.

Both Winnie and Dennis would end up being allowed to stroke the kitten's soft fur after a strange noise called purring happen. Hazelcape in turn would end up reaching out for acknowledgment from Tickles to lay upon his cute wet nose. Left all three of them to pat other's pet for the next few minutes before Tickles started sniffing Hazelcape below her waist. Poking and probing creasing of her houndstooth dress for where ever the strange smell was coming from. Which led to the puppy backing off when Hazelcape started laughing from having her sides tickled by the puppy's nose.

"You alright Miss. Hazelcape?" Dennis asked worried his dog hurt her.

"I am fine." She answered calming down. "I just really sensitive to wet noses."

She would reach into hidden pocket of her dress and pull out chucks of jerky inn brown paper she carried around for her kitten. She would offer to the kids and Tickles as a form of a snack for them all while asking why they were out here. What she got was hesitance from both children since Dennis broke his mother's rule about letting the puppy out their room. Telling someone Winnie and he did so would certainly learn to another lecture about what he been doing. Which had Hazelcape winking at Dennis and Winnie stating she wouldn't tell his grandfather or mom about this escape. He and his friend could join her and her kitten on their walk outside the hotel to talk in the light of the moon. Which excited the two of them and had them running off with Tickles following to ask their parents for permission to walk with her.

Leaving Hazelcape to seek a place to seat and wait while her kitten would curls up at her feet as they wait for the children to return. Gave Papa Drac a chance to notice her and the animal that was with her when he making his rounds. Over to her and this kitten he some how ended while putting on his best smile when he looked down at the little fur ball. He was assured when by the two small large fangs protruding from the cub's mouth before he was told this was her pet. She was waiting for his grandson and his friend to come join her on her walk for her kitten in a few minutes. Which some ended up with Papa Drac asking if he could come along with the three of them as he kept staring at the kitten.

"I take it your not a cat person?" She teased Dracula.

"I am opened to negotiation." Dracula switched his gaze from kitten to what she sat on.

Hazelcape would move over to make room for him saying she was getting a little lonely sitting here by her self and a handsome vampire was great company. Made a blush form on pale cheeks of the man not sitting a few inches from her. Quite taken with the outfit she was wearing for the day since his eyes moved every few minutes to peer at her. Her taste in black clothing was quite fashionable from rounded toed heeled pumps she wore on her stocking clad feet. To long sleeves of her cotton blouse with layered neckline worn under her paid pattern, houndstooh dress with belt. Way her hair was updo into a twisted series of a single bun just below her back of her head. He would soon get a better view when she leaned side wards to rest her head on one of his broad shoulder with content sigh escaping her lips.

"I got dress this morning in hopes you would notice my outfit." She avoided her eyes from his. "I wanted to look at impressive as you are right now."

He ended up touched by her words to the point he would use one of his hands to gently touch the side of her face on his shoulder. His nails barely touched the planes of her cheek as he spoke soft enough for her only her to hear his words of praise. Stating she has a gemstone in the rough type of beauty that shines when needed and only for those she adored. Her her breath and voice caught in her throat when she noticed just had close their faces were when she looked upon him.

"Would you join me later in the ballroom for a dance?" Dracula asked taking her facial features.

"As long you show up as your self." She leaned forward.

Warm sensation just next to his lips from her lips on his icy blue and cold skin made his heart beat faster within his chest. Before she would pull away and the sounds of feet belonging to his grandson and his friend with Tickles following. Would be a relaxing stroll through the woods surrounding the hotel for Winnie, Dennis, Dracula and Hazelcape. A small Kitten and a giant puppy leading down a trail to take in the light coming through the tops of the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnathan and Dracula came to an agreement about doing a weekly event that kept the elegance of the hotel's old day with modern culture. A form of social event for both humans and monsters would be held within the ball room area. One could come in a form of semi-formal or semi-classical attire to this event to find a someone to dance around with. Melancholy music was either played by Johnathan using his DJ gear, Day of the Dead Mariachi Band, or The Phantom of the Opera. Which Heather and Jarlath would end up attending with one extra following between them. Heather allowed her to wear one of her outfits with a basic shawl wrapped around most of her upper torso.

"Nervous?" Jarlath asked his daughter.

"I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach while I feel under dressed." Hazelcape held onto his arm.

He could only pat her hand and would allow her to leave, assuring her Mr. Dracula would understand the reasons she didn't want to show up. Which left her hug her father's arm just when they entered the ballroom and Heather left them. Hazelcape took a deep breath and felt her father squeeze her hand before she walked away from him to look around. She would end up losing her head when she heard a Transylvanian accent greeting her to close for her own good.

"Never knew I had this effect on woman." Dracula was careful in handing her head back to her body.

"More like its a ingrained habit I have when I meet handsome man." She took her time in place her head back on.

Dracula could swear he had his breath taken away from just watching Hazelcape reattached her head when he tried to talk. Leaving him to stand there with his hands stretched out forgetting about asking her one to the dance floor when music began. Which she would end up taking forcefully swallowing her fear and nervousness to face him with a smile on her face.

"May we?" She asked quietly as she awaited an answer.

La la la...  
Imma sing it again say  
La la la...

It's your eyes, I swear they look at me and I hear melodies  
Sweetest melodies  
Mix it with your smile, babe  
Come together for a perfect harmony  
Prettiest song there'll never be

Now, ain't got no game, babe  
Ain't got no game  
But, ain't got no shame, babe  
Ain't got no shame  
And I don't know what it is  
When I hear your name  
Suddenly I just gonna sing

You make me wanna sing another love song  
Loud enough for everybody to hear  
You make me wanna sing another love song  
And it started from the day you appeared

One of lucky monsters that were on the dance floor was a semi- formal dressed c being guided by Dracula one step at a time. Seems the pair headed for apart of the dance floor with less of a crowd with Dracula coming to face her. Standing a shoulder distance away from her with his feet hip distance apart upon facing her. Being careful in placing his right hand on her left shoulder blade since he was going to be the led. Wrapping his left hand around her right hand, his your elbow up at shoulder height. She in turn would put her left hand on his shoulder for what was to come. His right hand would wrap in the lead's left hand as he made sure his elbow was up at shoulder height. When the music began for everyone, Dracula didn't have to lead her into a forward step, she seemed to move with him. She was reacting in tune with his lead, her left foot moves forward and ending with her right foot placed next to her left foot. Slight slightly bent she had as she raised on her toes as she lifts her feet to land softly on the ball of her foot. Told Dracula she was trying to keep her feet low to the ground as they started to move from side to side together.

"Never knew you were one for classical waltz?" Dracula asked rather impressed with her.

When her cheeks become the color of woody perennial flowering plant of the genus Rosa as she was twirled in place. She blinked a few times when moment became of a smooth and fluid turning motion to his right had with their eye meeting. Look of contentment on his face and raw display of emotion in his eyes looking upon her as they glide across the floor.

"My father had me take dance lessons when I was little." She would fought a blush. "Turns out, I am a natural."

You make me wanna sing  
You make me wanna sing  
Girl, you make me wanna sing  
You make me wanna sing another love song

It's your mouth  
Girl when you're smiling I know you're smiling just for me  
Nobody but me girl  
Say the word babe  
Anything you want that's what's it gonna be  
I promise that's what's it gonna be

Now, ain't got no game, babe  
Ain't got no game  
But, ain't got no shame, babe  
Ain't got no shame  
And I don't know what it is  
When I hear your name  
Suddenly I just gonna sing

She ended up facing him diagonally with him stepping forward on his right foot and following into a step backwards on his left foot. He then took a quarter turn to the right, placing his right foot parallel to her own foother following into turn with him, placement of her right foot was parallel to his left. He brings her right foot beside his left, and the follow will bring her left foot beside his right to end the step.

"A fast learner." He does basic turn with her.

"And some much more." She made sure to open her body to the side to follow through.

His hold on her was kind and not to tightly when they started to come to the edge of the dance floor with neither one noticing. Gliding off the dance floor one step synchronized step after the other with their eyes peering into the other. A smile spreads on Dracula's face when fading crimson on those soft cheeks had him to with drawn to noticed where they were moving.

You make me wanna sing another love song  
Loud enough for everybody to hear  
You make me wanna sing another love song  
And it started from the day you appeared

You make me wanna sing  
You make me wanna sing  
Girl, you make me wanna sing  
You make me wanna sing another love song

Sing it with me say  
La la la...  
Imma sing it again say  
La la la...  
If you love somebody sing it with me  
La la la...

Girl, you make me wanna sing another love song  
Loud enough for everybody to hear  
You make me wanna sing another love song  
And it started from the day you appeared  
You making me wanna sing  
You make me wanna sing  
Say you make me wanna sing  
You make me wanna sing another love song

When the music came to end and Johnathon would end up telling everyone to chill before he put the newest one on. Was when they stopped dancing to split apart with their hands still grasping one another when returning to their table. Where friends sat and congratulated the pair on expert level dancing among fellow monsters and humans. Hazelcape looked to her dance partner and stated he was a excellent led in moving her around the dance floor. Who in turn would state she was skilled for someone with the beauty of a blacken rose about to bloom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breandán ended up vising the pool the hotel had after hours with one his mom's skeleton pets to just be alone without someone. He turned down his father's offer to come dance with them since he didn't want to dance with a fellow monster. Only female monster his own age was slime creature named Wendy Blob and she wasn the type of girl he's attracted toward. No way was he making friends with Mavis' cousin or a teenage mummy who resembled Murray. Left him with choice to stay in his parents room and wait for them to return from dancing with husband and monsters. Where he had his step- mother's collection of books to read or turn in early with butch of skeleton pets. Had him out about where he wasn't allowed since the pool was closed for maintenance purposes he didn't get. What he found were a batch of zombies tripping over themselves with tools and ladders not really getting very far.

"More entertaining then Charades in the gymnasium." He would find a place a seat. "Right?"

He got a lick from a skeleton of a great dane wearing a leather collar to fit what was left of it's neck beside him. Making Breandán thankful that he didn't get covered in drool since the pink was air just swepting his cheek. Left the young Dullahan to reach out and stroke the bony spines of his mother's pet as a form of lonely comfort. Wishing someone else besides his sister and his parents were around to hang out with since he was bored out of his mind. He spent the first few days of their stay here just walking around the woods that surround the hotel to see what he could find. He came across the Dark Forest Municipal Park and Bike Trail and Winnie's Treehouse during his explorations.

"One of those times I wish you could get me a nice girl." He spoke to the skeleton of a great dane.

He got another dry lick to the face that had sighing as he tucked one of his knees under his chin as he looked over the empty pool.

"I love how white bone those bone on your skeleton." A feminine voice answered him. "You must spend most of your time cleaning them."

"Actually my mom has this bone cleaner formula she uses to keep them white." He answered look at the skeleton of a great dane. "Never really shared with me."

"She's does trust you?" She voice would get closed.

"Yea, since I am known for pulling great pranks." He started to look for owner of the voice.

What he found was a rather traditionally dressed girl draped in black with her hair done in a double sided ponytail and braid that either side of her head that had him blinking. She was holding a book about scientific study of bones within both her hands as she just stood there and stared at the skeleton that sat beside him with his mouth hanging open.

"You got a name?" He would come to ask her.

"Nienke is all you getting." She moved her head to the side.

"You believe in Dullahans?" He asked turn his head toward her.

"I a human vacationing with her horror movie fan parents at a hotel ran by monsters." She stated rather defensively. "You think?"

He tried to not laugh at what she had to say before he would watch her take a seat right to sitting skeleton of a great dane.

"Any way I can meet your mom?" She asked looking over the skeleton of a great dane.

"Step- mom and not until tomorrow morning." He knew they would be back late.


	5. Chapter 5

Through the entrance of the hotel a usual monster would arrived when most of the staff had turned in for the day. Her luggage was being moved around on its through this tentacle clusters that no body could make out. Johnathon thought they were cool and asked what type of monster they were when he tried to openly touch one of sucked cups. To only have his hand slapped away by one of these tentacles carrying heavy trunks one after another into the lobby. While he was told by the person leading the tentacles, they don't like being touched nor are specific type of monster.

"You can say I created them." She stated petting one of the tentacles. "Come in handy for simplest tasks."

Hearing they were created excited Johnathon to the point he wasted to know what went into creating a monster. How careful one must be when handling the discarded part to a body torso while preserving the corpse. Which she stopped when he started to ask in detail when she used to bring lifeless body to life. Stating unlike the famous Dr. Frankenstein, her methods were little more mystical the use of thunder storm. She wasn't here to play teacher in monster creation since she came here to have simple vacation. Wanting to know where she would be staying during her stay here so she could start relaxing. Started her process to check her in from signing the guest registry book to being handed her room key.

"A zombie will show you to your room and enjoy your stay." Mavis saw her off.

The woman gave the young vampire shivers when her gloves hand took the key and she thanked her with a half smile. Woman's hand were clammy and lacked any kind of warmth despite being covered in gloves. Which had Mavis pulling away from woman's hand while she watched her walk away from her.

"Hope to see you two later on this evening." The woman's last words to her. "I might be in the mood to share my findings with you john."

Mavis would end up turning her attention toward ever smiling Johnathon when the woman made the remark to him. Left the young vampire to remind her husband where his attention should be turned as other female walked off. Something that left Johnathon to explain to meet someone that creates monsters. Coming to stay within the walls of the hotel while she rests a mind filled with knowledge on monster creation.

"Tell me that isn't like the most amazing thing you ever heard?" Johnathon asked Mavis.

"No, because Uncle Frankenstein and Aunt Eunice told me how they were created." Mavis was a bit impressed.

"Still cool." Johnathon couldn't wait.

This furthered Mavis to the point that it was carried over to joint breakfast with her family upon Dracula waking up. Hazelcape was the ended up cooking for them all as part of being approved to be hotel's new head chef. Which earned Dennis' and Johnathon's approval when the first bit her Belgian Waffles topped with Scream Cream Cheese. Mavis just gave a thumbs up when she took in mouth of Blood Pudding. Vlad insisted she be hired on the spot when he couldn't get enough of her bloody sausage and vulture egg sunny side up. Dracula didn't care either way, he had already sampled Hazelcape's food and wanted his family to approve. Which made the delivery of news about her zinging a little easier. Dennis was happy to have a second grandma that can remove her head as Mavis and Johnathon congratulated Dracula. Vlad didn't' care as long as he could eat the food he was chewing for as long as he got on this Earth.

"I told you they wouldn't disapprove." Hazelcape refills Dracula's glass. "Now enjoy your meal since today is going to be a busy day."

She ended up being careful with the pitcher of blood substitute when she sided kissed Dracula before everyone. Johnathon ended up cheering his mouth full of food a she pumped his arms in the air repeatedly not caring about scene he made. Left Hazelcape to leave them all alone to feed to Tickles and Halcyon from freshly butchered beef her father had delivered. Filling their bowls before tucking the slab back into her shadowy mass that made up her small shadow. Noticing a zombie on their break was showing freshly balled melon balls into sockets where his eyes would be.

"I may have what your looking for." She offered to help.

She ended up pulling a jar of eyeballs that were kept for Eyeball Jelly on burnt toast for monster related guests during breakfast. Which she would open and pulled out human- sized eyeballs with a pair of gloves on her hands whole time. Making sure the jar was put away before she ended up placing the new eyes with the zombie's sockets in careful matter. Pulling the gloves off as the zombie adjusted to what would his new eyes with a toothy grin on his face. Earned her thumb up from him, if he thumb hadn't fallen off that he slowly lifted his finger to match the joy hie felt. Which Hazelcape would pick up and super glue back on the stump where the thumb used to be for a more secure hold.

"Better?" She asked pulled away from the repaired hand.

When zombie flexed his thumb without the appendage falling off and would make a happy grunt for her. Had the zombie on his way to show off the thumb repair she had done with a grin that would creep most out. Had her checking out a marinade she had aged in the back of dry goods storage area of hotel's kitchen. Tucked away in some corer with a wax paper seal tied tightly around the top to keep the flavor in. She had to take a kneeling position to check for cracks that would to a leak or her seal being broken. Not knowing she would back into a pair of polished dress shoes and tailored trousers made from blackest material. Up she would look to make eye contact with the reddest of eyes of puzzled expression.

"May I ask why your in here?" Dracula asked her curious why she was on floor dry goods storage area.

"I was checking to see, if we had any blood oranges for freshly squeezed orange juice?" She asked him back.

Up went one one of his eye brows at the innocent sight of her sitting with her legs fold together to left of her and wrinkled apron. Her hands were placed on her lap with one hand under the other as she looked up at him with a blank expression. Position not to far away from where the shelves of fruit and vegetables were stored and baked goods.

"I came here wanting to know, if your would join us?" He would come to ask with a out reached hand.

"Can't." She took his hand. "My dad wants me back as soon as possible."

On two her feet she would go with a tug from Dracula when she took hold of his offered hand with one hand. As the other would start untying the knot of her apron from around her waist as she moved around.

"... be available later..." She stated drapes her apron over one of her arms. "If you want to see me again?"

"Always." Dracula wouldn't let go of her hand.

She leaned in ever so to place a kiss beside his lips which made the his goofy smile return as his grip on her hand loosen. She could pull away telling him how cute he looked when he smiled like that as he answered in mumbles to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dracula started to grow worried when he didn't see Hazelcape around the hotel when the sun set and monsters came out. He had asked Jonathan for advice on romantic advice on where to take modern girl for a date. Only get a list of subjects he needed a second opinion on since Hazelcape came off as a old fashion monster. Fact she was still preferred the use of a phonograph and records over stereos and CDs had told Dracula something. Only person in her family he could find was her younger brother hanging coming back with a tour group. Swallowing his pride and approaching the young monster for advice on further romancing his sister was number one on his mind. Which he would do as he tried to recall the name of Hazelcape's brother from their limited interactions.

"First, Gross! She's my sister!" Breandán reacted negativity to Dracula's request. "Second, Why should I help you?"

"Your haven't figured that one out." Dracula wanted to scold the boy. "Me and Her. Zinged. I would like to properly romance her. That's why I am asking you."

"Give me a minute to get the image of you and her..in that way...out of my head." He needed a moment.

Dracula would have gone on about how lovely and charming girl Breandán's sister was since first time they met. How her cooking had a home cooked taste with cultured touch that got his whole family approval. His friends were all on board for his second chance at love with such a delightful girl from a friend's first marriage.

"Can we you please stop?" Breandán wanted asked in a disgusted matter. "She's my sister."

"Also the woman I hope to spend rest of my eternal life with." Dracula happily sighed.

"Come on!" Breandán shouted out of how uncomfortable he was getting.

Dracula had to wait a whole hour to get the needed answers he was seeking from the younger sibling of his new love. Who ended up clarifying what he wanted to know for when he actually got to see her again. From being told how she started visiting Dark Forest Municipal **Park** and Bike Trail for strolls in the dark. Gazing at the light of moon on a blanket woven from sheered wool of a Weresheep in the company of someone. Listening to classic music on a vintage phonograph on a original record while reading a book before a lit fireplace. Sitting in the front row of a Harry Three-Eye's magic show while enjoying the old world magic tricks. Were just one of the things that Breandán's sister had come to enjoy which he could never understand about her.

"Happy now?" Breandán asked trying to not be grossed out.

"You should be happy for your sister." Dracula bluntly answered.

"When ever your get around to creating another child with her." Breandán stated without gagging. "Then I'll call your uncle."

Breandán ended up stepping into his own shadow and disappearing from the vampire's sight with shiver taking him over. Not knowing that hotel's security system went into high alert after a few incidents through the night. Bits of the monsters were taken during the night when they slept through out the day time. A strand or two of hair and fur from a top of a head or removed from a back in form of patches. Whole piece of bone was taken from one of the skeleton couples while a werewolves' pups their toe nails clipped. Invisible man and woman had pieces of their skin scratched off all the way to the their muscle tissue. While everyone else had a small something taken form them from a pint of blood to a tissue splice. Didn't worry Dracula since the hotel's on- site doctor in the form of gill-man named Dr. Gillman ended up handling everything.

Was when he was told that Hazelcape had been found by her father collapsed in one of the doorways of the hotel in a unconscious state. He took her straight to Heather and found out someone had forcefully extracted large portion of her shadowy essences. Heather could do what she could get her step- daughter's basic body to function on a normal human level to wake her up, and allow her to move. Restoring her lost power was something Heather couldn't do unless she specialized in field of healing magic. Had Hazelcape cry into her father's arms when fear of never becoming a powerless Dullahan with gifts of a witch. Had him letting her cry out her pain until Dracula arrived in her room with a dining cart asking if his daughter could have Monster Ball Soup.

"Better not be that instant box stuff from clearance shelf." Heather yelled from inside their room.

"She's just angry that someone interfered with our daughter." Jarlath sighs. "You may come in."

Jarlath ended up telling Heather to calm down and Hazelcape's frown disappeared into a smile when Dracula stepped into the room. Bowl of Monster Ball Soup was passed into Jarlath's hands by Dracula when he headed straight to Hazelcape. Taking a seat on the fold out bed with one of his hands weaving into her strands of her hair as other cupped her chin.

"How soothing the chill of your hand, for me right now." Her whispers calmed Dracula's worried heart.

"You only knew how scared I got when told about your injury." Dracula sensed nothing wrong with her.

Heather ended up coughing at the closeness of her step- daughter and former employer while she and her husband were still in the room. Giving a suggestion about Dracula replenishing her step- daughter's lost power In sensual matte that had the two pulling apart.

"Mom!" Hazelcape blushed staring at her hands.

"..." Dracula would stay quiet as he stayed beside Hazelcape.

"Love. Talking about time where your play around with my essences isn't how you start a conversation." Jarlath whispered to Heather.

Heather would walk off mumbling something about needing to check in with her step- son to leave her husband and step- daughter alone. Gave Jarlath a moment to tell Dracula, that his daughter was going to be a little under the weather. Time was going to be needed for her to recover was equal the remainder of their stay at the hotel and she lacked energy.

"Meaning she may not have the strength to further interact with you." Jarlath warns Dracula.

"I know." Dracula gazed upon her face.

Jarlath could only walk toward his old friend and place the bowl he been holding down on the nearest table with a sigh. Recalling how his spent his isolated years away from the world of humans and monsters to raise his children after losing his first wife. She was late bloomer when her powers as a Dullahan didn't surface until she become a teenager. She was always weak and such a timid girl that lacked the courage her brother had when he grew up beside her.

"Can I still visit her?" Dracula wasn't leaving her alone completely.

"Anytime." Jarlath didn't seem the harm. "You own the hotel."

Silence fell upon the two until they two as the jointly looked at the sleeping Hazelcape before one would end up moving. Jarlath didn't make a attempt to stop him when Heather's skeleton dogs wound surround the occupied bed. Some settling near her feet and bigger ones curling up near where Dracula had sat to make up for the lost of his body heat.

"I'll make sure she eats the soup you bought." Jarlath after Dracula.

"Please inform me when she wakes up." Dracula asked of him.

Which got the vampire a nod from the Dullahan before he left the room to start his investigation into the hotel's troubles. Making his way down to the lobby one gloomy step after another since plans to spend with Hazelcape were on hold. End up stopping he noticed a human- like monster handing off what was a rather large bottle to tentacle monster.

"Is everything?" Dracula asked this woman.

"Everything is fine sir." She answered with a grin as brim of her hat hide the rest of her face. "Something wrong I don't know about?"

He went on to explain she needed to be wary of who ever had been going around and snipping piece of monsters. She would agree too since she been exploring the hotel after just arriving a few days ago with her pet. Tentacle monster waved the tentacles he wasn't using to hold her jars at Dracula as they chat.

"I should be going." Dracula noticed a suit of armor waving to him.

"Stay safe and hope to see your later." She winked at him.

Dracula ended up moving out of the way when she tried to blow a kiss toward him after her wink was rejected. This disgusted feeling that Breandán felt started to boiled within Dracula's gut at the way this woman behaved. Had him wanting to scream at her that he already Zinged with someone and wasn't going to with her, no matter advanced she made.

"Ring my room any time you want a good time. " She called after him.

She ended up whistling at his retreating form when he started to walk away from her and her Tentacle monster. Left her sighing and in a sour mood since she would have to resort to her plan B to even get a piece of a vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dracula swore that morning when he turned in to his coffin after a long night of collecting reports and room to room searches. He was wiped out and needed rest for another round of questions to guests to narrow down the trouble maker. Their wasn't anyone body in his room when he felt hands made of velvet soft finger tips beginning to untie his pants. He felt how slowly these fingertips slid his pants loose to his knees and expose him to heated air of his room. Made chills run up and down his spine when those teasing touches wrapped around his arousal, and began to gently caress.

" Hazelcape! " He could barely say her name with out moaning. "Your way of making up for ..."

Those silky smooth lips kissed his tip in feather soft kisses, the use of words or finishing the sentence went out the window. Got worst for him, when she took him fully into her mouth and bobbing motion on his enlarged member started. Some how the sucking just got little difficult while a hand slowly traced the underside of his stiffening member. In search of his scrotum to start massaging his sac once she had completely swallowed him and got pas her gag reflex. His moans became louder the further she continued to draw out the pleasure with such skilled hands. Until he bit down on his lower lip and groaned out Hazelcape's name upon releasing in her mouth with great force. She would have a hard time pulling all the way from his to keep his spilled fluid in her mouth with out swallowing or spitting out.

"Hazelcape. That was amazing." Dracula starts to catch his breath. "That was a bit forward and I would have liked to have waited until we got to know each other. "

No answer came when lid of his coffin was opened and noises of feet on his stone floor running out of his room. Had Dracula up and fixing his pants calling out Hazelcape's name as he telekineticly pushed his coffin's lid off to see where she was. What he saw was a woman that looked nothing like Hazelcape standing before his bedroom door just staring back.

"Your not Hazelcape." Dracula could feel the angry rise in him.

"My master needed a piece of a vampire and taking on this Hazelcape's likeness completed my goal." Thsi thing answered him.

Before he could attack whatever assaulted him in his sleep using the image of his second zing so carelessly. The person disappeared from his sight delivering the part of a vampire that was needed to finish a recipe.


	6. Chapter 6

Heather ended up needing to file a complaint about Tickles when she found the giant rottweiler-like puppy dog sniffing her skeleton horse. She was able to ward off the curious puppy before he stole bone from her mount. Got worst when she tried to take her pack of skeleton pet out for a walk and again found said puppy sniffing her Great Dane. Had her sending her pets back to her shared room before proofing to the front desk through an act of Transmutation. Not taking the grunts and groans of the Zombie left in charge to watch the front desk when requesting someone. For a response form her ex- employer covered in dog drool that was slowly soaking through his cape and clothing.

"Pet troubles?" Heather asked with hint of a snicker.

"None of your business and may I know why your not with your husband showing him a good time?" Dracula answered her back.

"He's with our son and daughter in near by human village." She was in a better mood bu Dracula's appearance.

She had to get her laughing out before she spoke about Tickles stalking her horse and pets all that morning. Would like to know what would done about the puppy attempts to steal the bones and chew them up. Which had Dracula sighing to a problem he knew he had solve before thing got out of hand for hotel. Recovering from the incident with skeleton family was still going slow for them after what Tickles did.

"If your having training problem, I can help?" Heather offered.

She went to pull a business card out of her clutch and place the piece of 3.5 by 2 inches stack paper. Lettering and pictures depicts she ran a company that works in correcting the behavior of dogs and puppies.

"It's one of my few side businesses I run in human world and monster community." She explained. "Jarlath helped me get it off the ground."

Dracula would end up taking the card up in one of his hands to take in the contact information with a relieved expression. Turning away from the front desk to return to his room and change out of his drenched clothes when ick feeling got worst. Only be whistle at by Heather when she tucked her clutch under her arm and propped herself on his front desk.

"Don't hurry back now." She spoke in a teasing matter.

"Please don't do that." He didn't like where she was sitting.

Heather was down like he wanted in a huff as she called him a tightwad under her breath before having indigo colored smoke surround her face. Which she fanned away from her face before she struggled to take in a breaths of needed air. Closing her eyes to keep the smoke from stinging her irises as she opened to see if Dracula did that deliberately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazelcape stood outside the door of Dracula's bedroom with bottle of Blood Wine hugged to her torso just waiting for him to answer. She grew nervous when he didn't answer right away and everything stayed silent after the first knock. Had her ready to give up and turn away from his door in hopes to see his much later in the night since he wasn't answering. What she got was him swinging his door open with a unbutton shirt he was still fastening in a rather angry mood.

"I am still tricking..." Dracula stopped talking when he noticed it wasn't Heather standing before him.

"You seemed to be busy." Hazelcape used her shadow to cover her eyes.

"No, Just changing after being licked by my grandson's puppy." Dracula didn't want her to leave.

He then got her to wait for him to finish dressing and walk her to her parents' room after Blood Wine was handed to him. Being told her father bought the bottle from his deceased wife's winery a his and Heather's blessing. Blood mixed with the wine was perfectly harvested from a 100 year old human of great health.

"Glad to know your parents approve." Dracula was careful in looking the bottle over.

"Question is...does Mavis?" Hazelcape whispered.

She went to say how dad was ready to help her settle in to hotel so she could stay on as hotel's new chef, and further her relationship with Dracula. Already found the right patch in the woods surrounding the hotel to build her a place to live. Working on getting her a demonic mount to get around since finding a good used Hershel would take time. Everything he was still figuring out before he would officially leave one of his children own her own.

"Maybe you guys should have ghoul night out?" Dracula would end up suggesting.

"Your sure?" She would ask. "I don't to leave you alone after what happen to you."

Dracula made the unwanted assault on him known to only his family and Jarlath's family the morning after. Hazelcape was the one that blew her top when her recovering shadow ability knocked all the food of the table. Mess only got worst when the table cloth was ripped apart before anyone made a attempt to talk about Dracula's announcement. Ended up being call cool by Dennis and had him wanting to do that except same thing that Hazelcape did.

"I like this one." Vlad points at Hazelcape.

"She's gets this from my first wife." Jarlath was bothered by his daughter's outburst.

"Reason why we stopped having family conversations at the table." Breandán huffed.

Heather picked up her folded napkin in which she would hit the side of Breandán's head to get him to behave. Left Mavis to agree with Hazelcape about what happen to her father without further adding to the mess. She just couldn't believe a fellow monster had the guts to violate her father using different forms of magic to get what she wanted. About to advice that her father get some kind of security system or he start sleeping with guard in his room. Which was turned down by Dracula, since he knew from just looking at Hazelcape and way she reacted to someone else touching him. He had nothing to worry about and personally was over the way he was touched by this creature.

"Still going to worry about about you." Jonathan picked at a piece of knocked over toast.

"Well anyone would with what a complete stranger did do to him." Heather was done disciplining her step- son.

Dracula would thank them for their concern about his persona as witches were called in to clean up the mess. Out of her seat Heather would go with her step- son being forced to leave his seat by her as to follow her. She ended up showing him off to the younger witches in hopes he would try to make nice with even one of them. Lack of interest he showed toward fellow guests of the hotel had started to worry her. Left Jarlath to lean forward and ask if his daughter needed to be excused from the table to calm down her self. Hazelcape would end up apologizing for how she angry she got.

"Your seem to be feeling better." Dracula noticed her actions."Will I be able to call on you?"

"Fine with me since my brother made me feel better." Hazelcape would end up smiling.

Groofy grins on Dracula's face and Hazelcape's faces were noticeable when breakfast was reserved for them that morning. Left Mavis to find a moment to get Hazelcape alone and have a proper talk to her about her feelings/affections. Happened when Dennis was caught giving his table scraps to one of Heather's skeleton dogs and Tickles at end of the meal. Had Hazelcape telling him that skeletonal pets don't actually need to eat solid substances like human food.

"I can show you how to care for one after we eat." Hazelcape offered. "Then you and your friends can show me how you take care your pet."

Up and away from the table Hazelcape would go with Dennis when her brother offered to clean off her place setting for her. Barking came from her step- mother's skeleton pets before they ended up following her and Dennis out of the dinning area. Mavis would have stopped them to give give Hazelcape a endless list of do and don't for Dennis. Wasn't for Jonathan telling her to chill and give her father's newest zing a chance to bond with her future nephew. Which led to Jonathan turning his attention to Breandán with an idea forming in his head on how to bond with him.

"What are you staring at?" Breandán asked getting creeped out.

"You dude." Jonathan would point at her.

"He has a name." Dracula would remind Jonathan.

Jonathan tried to speak the entire length of Breandán's whole name with out getting a twisted up tongue when he hit his last name. Explanation about his surname was his parents greed to hyphenate his father's and his step- mother's last names. Some his family did to show Heather was accepted in to their fold after she was introduced to them.

"Not like in the East, where I can take her name." Jarlath wished he could have taken his first wife's last name.

Jarlath's tone of vice grew sad that only reminder of his first wife was found in the small features of his children everyday. His daughter's smile when ever something nice happen to her or the eyes of his son when ever he got angry. The way both would handle their abilities as Dullahans during everyday tasks a such as chores around the home or traveling.

"I am still not 'hanging out' with them." Breandán looked away from everyone.

Breandán was leered at by his mother before he could even say no to his father's request to even spend time with someone. Left Heather to continue staring at her step- son whole time he ate until they would be dismissed from the table. She started to lecture him that family was all he was going to have in this world when his human friends fade away. Not once did he listen to what she had to say since he ended up stating he didn't' care before escaping through his shadow.

"Breandán!" Heather calls after his disappearing form.

"He always does this when he try to get him to befriend people." Jarlath sets aside his napkin. "I'll be late for lunch."

"Hold Up!" Jonathan got an idea.

He ended up jumping into Jarlath's swirling shadow just when the Dullahan was leaving the room to catching his son. Heather warned him to keep his limbs in side the pillar of shadowy mass so nothing would be chopped off. Mavis would end up wishing the two luck just before the shadow swallowed them whole and they vanished from everyone's sight. Heather reached out toward the skull of one her pets in a disappointed mood about being left alone. Be asked by Vlad about her and pets spending the rest of the day in his company while her kids and husband was away. Which would be accepted against Dracula's objections and leave him, his daughter and Tickles all alone.

"We going to talk about elephant dragon in the room or we ignoring the fact someone besides mom has you smiling?" Mavis asked with an amusing smile on her face.

Started the conversation that Hazelcape had tried getting him to start up with her before their relationship got further. Getting through the topics of Mavis accepting a young woman as her mother, his age gap with Hazelcape, and many others. Glasses of chilled substitute blood spiced with cinnamon were brought to them by one of the Gargoyles. When asked why the pinch of spice was placed in the blood and the blood was cooled upon receiving the drinks.

"Miss. Hazelcape was worried that you guys would be thirsty." Would be the only answer given..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Instead of seeking out Hazelcape like he usual had been doing since her come to look forward to the girl's company each time, he saw her. He was sought out by her with a packed lunch of blood sausage sandwiches and herbal tea for his blood pressure. He would happily accept with news of his daughter's view on them being together after their discussion. Mavis had given her dad her blessing and just wanted him to be happy after learning how lonely he become. Which put a smile on Hazelcape's face as she had news about who was behind the latest incidents in his hotel.

"A monster maker?" He asked not understanding what she said.

"They collect bits from monsters to sale on black market or use to create creatures." Hazelcape explained.

She went on to share how angry she was that one borrowed her face to violate Draclua in the most intimate of ways. His fluid was going to be used for potent ingredient toward a new being or sold to someone wanting offspring of a vampire. This brought tears to Hazelcape's eye, each droplet that Dracula watched roll down her porcelain skin when he heard of her fury toward another wearing her face. Had him put down bone white tea cup to reach out, and wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"You aren't only one who feels angry towards what happen." He shared his feelings about the indecent.

He felt violated by this stranger wearing Hazelcape's face to get what she wanted from him in way he hadn't experience since Martha. How he was fooled by her touch on his flesh he allowed her to expose and sweet words he yearned to hear. Manners she used to riled him into a stated of bliss in physical sense as his mind chanted the name of his second Zing. Would come to crashing climax for him and realization was nothing more then a ploy to take his reproductive fluid. Which had him angry that moment wasn't shared with woman that was currently on the brink of crying over this. Stating that a smile bettered suited then tears over a pointless moment he would have wanted to share with her.

"What are your doing later?" Dracula would come to ask her. "Being that the plans I organically had for use were interrupted."

"Nothing since I have been waiting for your ask me." She whispered back.

Rest of their lunch together was a quiet one with Dracula in company of Hazelcape and many sounds of crickets. First light of the moon peeking from behind darken cloud created a perfect lighting upon them seating on a stone bench. Countless black roses bushes that surrounded the place they were setting seemed to sparkle around them. Small cart lay off to the side of Dracula's side of the bench, holding their food dishware used for their joint meal together. Moving it own when ever one of them reach out to pick up or put something down upon finishing food or drink.

"Formal or semi- casual?" She would ask about her attire. "Since I always feel out of place next to handsomely dressed gentleman."

Complement about his own choice clothing had him gliding a hand over his clothes to flatten out invisible wrinkles in his clothes. His other hands combed through his hair to straighten out loose strands upon finding the words to answer her. Asking when and where he wanted her to show up for this date that was to be happening for two of them. Only hint he got was to show up at her cottage whenever he found the time for a LONG break or left his daughter in charge. Came with a wink and suggestion or two about a change of clothes with a bottle of wine in a teasing matter.

"Don't worry about the blood." She rose from her seat. "I found a substitute blood that will make think it was the real thing."

Dracula would follow suit by not letting her walk away from him without getting some type of goodbye from her this time. He hooked an arm around her waist and slowly pulled her toward him stating he wanted something to remember her by. She would turn within his arm not noticing the hold he had on his cape when she was drawn near his face. Her lips barely grazing against his lips, She could feel his chilled breath escape his mouth as their lips lingered. Would end up connecting into a romantic and sensual kiss with her hidden away in his cape. Ended up being ruined when he noticed a pair of legs tip toeing around in the black rose bushes. He sighed and whispered to Hazelcape before unwrapping her from his cape and turning his attention to a spying wet of eyes.

"Not like I needed you guys to interrupted me in middle of my lunch break." He could hear the snickering as he kept Hazelcape behind him.

Joke about sweet delight Dracula was relishing in had the who ever was behind those leaves laugh so hard Hazelcape has to walk away. She gave the vampire a kiss on his cheek before she and the dinner cart made their leave in opposite direction. Only hearing how friends of the Hotel owner's were reminded parts of Dracula's life were private for the reason. From the mouths of the Gargoyles when she started clean up after lunch rush and food prep for dinner. Put a smile on her face between giving orders about who was handling room service for the evening to tables needing to be re- set. She would make carefully written notes about what the kitchen staff would do without her for the rest of the night. Being prepared for every emergency that could and would happen while she was away. Color coded ink and tabs in a workable binder system with notes with her contact information for her stepped out for the night. Gargoyles even gave her a gift basket they put together themselves before she left as a form of good luck to her and Dracula. Earned them a pot of her stone soup never time they all had a family style meal on their shift change or break.

She grew nervous when she arrived at her cottage and started to prepare everything for the quiet date she had planned. That passing hours were noticed by her when she undressed and started up a warm bath for herself in a robe. A knock on her front door caught her by surprise when she was middle of doing up her hair before discarding her robe. Taking a breath and walking to the door to see who would have the courage to visit a come to her home as this time of night. Turned out to be Dracula on time with bottle of wine in one arm and other still in position of about to knock on her door. He would have apologized for her state of undress and the not noticing the time had run away from her. Off her bare feet she was swept by a familiar gesture of being a cape with her burying her face into Dracula's neck. Endearing smiles would appear on both their faces when Dracula glides them into her cottage with out the use their feet. The front door being shut and locked tight by his telekinesis without taking an eye off sight wrapped within his cape.

"I unwrap now or afterward?" He asked taking in sash that held her robe closed.

"Up to you." She further wraps her arms around his strong neck.

The rest of the evening was for them lasted until the wee hours of the morning when Dracula wearing only his pajamas's pants. Ended up cuddling with young hybird within her bed as she wore the top of his pajamas's top and was sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

this is where the plot cruise idea come into play, but I will portraying Dracula's second zing on the boat with Hazelcape then Erika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazelcape had settled into the cottage meant to be her new home away from the familiar soil she once called home. The building held a pieces of her step- mother's magic from space being larger on the inside the outside. To the Sanctuary spell casted on the whole building that keep acts of harm from taking place. That was finished off by the corpse plants that littered the outer edge of her home in a circular patterned.

"Knock knock!" Dracula would call from the opened door.

"You know your always welcomed." She reminds him.

"After last time..." Dracula's comment him blushing.

Memory of a desire he long since forgotten when he took up the duty as a father and protector of his first born child. Become buried from centuries of raising her into a woman he come to love and cherish each passing year. Would return when a simple smile of a young monster that shared his old world values zinged with him. Her handmade food and her voice were one of many traits that sparked carnal desire within his pchycial being. Need to trace the contours of her unclothed form and hear her say his name. The night after their first date within the walls of this very cottage was a treasured memory for him. Since she began a habit of wearing one of his pajama shirts to bed while she snuggled beside him. Made his heart throb with unknown tendency upon looking at her slumbering form.

"..Doesn't mean I am taking you up on your offer right away." She finally spoke.

"I would feel better, if you moved into the hotel." He pointed from her cottage to his hotel.

"Have a repeat of this morning?" She asked him.

Dracula hated being reminded of his friend barging into his room and finding him in state of complete undress last night. Cuddling in relaxed matter with Hazelcape just enjoying a round of pillow talk like nothing was happening. Acting quickly with use of his telekinesis to draw a duvet from the corner of his bed to cover his bare form from their eyes. His black, silk dress shirt was already being worn by Hazelcape and he moved her behind him as to shield her. Murray and Frankenstein have Dracula a howling cheer as Griffin excused him self from the room. Wayne was the one that suggested they give Dracula a few minutes or a hour to pull him self together. Which was agreed upon by Murray and Frankenstein wanting Dracula to give all the details of his night.

"They aren't usually like that." Dracula tried to defend his friends.

"I know." She opened a crate. "Reminds me of my brother."

"... will you at least... come by ….later?" Dracula couldn't bring himself to ask her.

"As long as I get to wear you shirt and be only one that sees your shower." She winked at him.

Dracula ended up removing the crate's lid from her hands through usage of his telekinesis to have her attention on him. Around his neck she would wrap her arms for a better grip and to draw their lips be drawn near other in slow matter. Tips of her polished nails traces the collar of his shirt and cravat met cool skin of his neck as she was moved toward him. He was careful in keeping her within the confinements of his cape that was wrapped around her waist. Not paying attention to him telekinetically placing contains of her crate onto the shelf behind them. She would welcomed since she had come to love his skill for organization and order over past few months.

"Hmmmm..." Dracula pulled away. "Never going to get use that."

"Helping me unpack or the kiss?" She asked in teasing matter.

"Kissing a woman whose opened my heart." Dracula combed his fingers through her hair.

She leaned into his hand and softly hummed for him before their moment was broken up by settle coughing Mavis stand at still open front door. Asking if her future mother- in- law and dad were done for the moment since she had a announcement. Suggestion alone had Hazelcape guessing that Mavis was up to something after aksing her how her family was.

"Bad or good news?" Hazelcape asked knowing Dracula wasn't one to leave his hotel alone for one minute.

"Just an idea of family bonding." Mavis held up a cruise pamphlet.

"Well?" Dracula looked to Hazelcape.

Breaking the news of a vacation for someone who ran a place for people and monsters to take a vacation wasn't easy. Hazelcape could do so much in convincing him to go along with his daughter's plan with her best smile since he still held her. Only thing she got out him was this cruise was nothing more then a hotel that floated on water wand made of metal. Would have Dracula going on about train ride involving cramped spaces with His father and Uncle Bernie. Came to an end when certain half Dullahan didn't lean in and whisper something into Dracula's ear that had him going quiet.

"Really?" He asked asked Hazelcape.

"Really." Hazelcape tilted her head to rest on his clothed chest.

Mavis ended up getting a thumbs from Hazelcape on her father being convinced to go on this vacation with everybody else. Off the young vampire went to inform everyone about what plans she had as her father closed the door for more privacy.

"Now I know why you like being here." Dracula understood why Hazelcape preferred this cottage.

"As long as I get to be with you." She turned back to face him.

"I am content with you anywhere." Drcaula huffed at the idea. "Here. On a Boat."

Dracula was still protested even going despite the agreement that Hazelcape made about moving in when they returned. Could be clearly seen by half Dullahan standing wrapped in his cape and watching his expression change when he spoke.

"Give it a chance." She tried to sound assuring about his daughter's idea. "You might get something out it."

"Like what?" He mood was not improving.

"I can learn about the monster behind the hotel owner." Her tone of voice was becoming sadden.

Dracula could count the number of times he found himself busy running managing every aspect of his hotel with little time for Hazelcape. Sparking romance between them when his daughter wasn't around to help handle everything was only for a night. Chance to actualy spend time with Hazelcape outside of the hotel was one he been looking to do.

"You win." He couldn't her sad tone. "I'll go. Doesn't mean I'm going to have fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad!" Hazelcape would run into his arms for a hug.

Having her family return after they left the hotel when their stay was coming to an end and left her to sort out her new zing. Made her heart widen with a joy that Dracula knew well when he spent years watching his small one grow. Jarlath and Heather smothered their daughter with miss affection and asked how her new life was working out for her. She filled them in on every detail from settling into her new career as a hotel's new chef besides the Gargoyles **.** To when she blushed all over describing what she and Dracula been doing since they worked out their relations.

"You guys call me impulsive." Breandán couldn't help but laugh.

"That's because we want to you to get something out of life before having a family." Jarlath warned his son.

"You started one as soon as you and mom got together." Breandán wove his fingers together.

"Consist threat of death by hands of humans was something we lived with..." Jarlath sighed.

Heather ended up placing a hand on her hip and stating to her step-son he doesn't want to be a father before his time. He needs to enjoy his youth as much as he can while finding the ghoul or human girl that could handle his level of crazy.

"Use this opportunity to get to know Dracula's family as our own." She reminds her son of his sister's romance. "Ok?"

"Good, now …." Jarlath grabbed Breandán by his shoulder and re- directed him. "Say hello."

Breandán came face to face with Dennis and Tickles wit the rest of the Dracula's family as Jarlath pats his son's shoulder. Walking away from him and the sight of Mavis and Jonathan approaching him after Dennis asked if his head popped off. Elder Dullahan made him way toward Dracula with his arms uncrossing as he went to stop close enough to speak softly.

"How she convince you?" Jarlath would come to ask how Dracula agreed to this cruise.

"Agreed to move into the hotel." Dracula smiled as he spoke.

"What are your plans with the cottage?" Jarlath was impressed with his daughter.

"We're still thinking of of a use." Dracula was still figuring that out.

"What if family moved into the cottage and help your guys run the hotel?" Jarlath gave Dracula an offer. "Don't worry I will handle my wife."

Dracula was left to think about the offer Jarlath gave him when the Dullahan kneels down to give attention to Dennis and his puppy. By removing his head to finally silence the kid over the request made to Breandán to remove his head. Brought cheers to the youth about the cool thing his new uncle could and Jonathan asking how Jarlath can do it. Made Elder Dullahan laugh before stating that Heather knew a few charms and magical items that could give Jonathan that ability.

"Still would be kinda cool to do that." Jonathan would watch resemble his head to his neck.

"A useful party trick for those of us." Jarlath shrugged. "Never knew a human would call what we can do cool."

"First time I met someone who could remove his own head." Jonathan carefully watched.

Jarlath would signal to his wife to come over and join them to fulfill Jonathan's request about being able to disconnect his limbs. Which Had Heather joining them by wrapping her arms around Jarlath's arm asking what she could do for future family. He answer came when Jarlath removed his hand and Jonathan watched every disembodiedhand move.

"It will take me three days to created potion or I can curse you." Heather understood.

"I am chill with either one." Jonathan wasn't in a rush.

"I like him." Heather was already warming up to Jonathan.

Jarlath's hand re- attached to his wrist with a pop as Mavis would come to ask what they were talking about so privately. Heather would pull her aside and inform her what Jonathan wanted to learn or temporarily have the ability to disable his limbs. Resulted in Mavis pulling Jonathan aside and have a conversation about about ability to disable his limbs was bad thing. Dennis was picked up by Heather as Tickles would follow suit and was asked what he thought on pickled dragon's liver. Smile that spread across face as she walked away with the little vampire in her arms and dog following. Left Jarlath alone to explain to Dennis' parents Heather went off to spend time with her new nephew. They had nothing to worry about or fear since his wife was a natural with children and animals of all kinds. Left the two to prepare with the rest of the monsters for this cruise that everyone seemed to be going on after Mavis' announcement. Bag needed to be packed and plans on what activities they were doing were going to be made out to the last details.

All of them would end up leaving and arriving for their cruise on a cruise liner called the Legacy at a questionable port. Where a familiar face with her tentacle monster and masked gentleman being greeted as a separate entrance. Hazelcape to to busy looking at her and Dracula's souvenir picture before boarding to notice the woman's face. Along with the others of when her family and Dracula's family were all posed together before they were allowed to board. Jarlath was the one that would seek out their assigned room with his shadow to place the bags as Heather, Jonathan, and Mavis wanted to explore. Hazelcape and Grandpa Vlad just wanted to seat some where with Tickles, Her saber tooth kitten, and Dennis. Dracula was to much in a mood to much of anything and that's how he got stuck with Breandán.

"I know how to handle a 115 year old." Dracula reminds everyone he single handed raised Mavis.

"My brother isn't what you call a well behaved monster." Hazelcape stared at her brother.

"He can't be that bad." Dracula also stared at Breandán.

"What?" Breandán stared back at them.

He currently snacking on a Japanese fish-shaped cake filled with a red bean paste that was made from sweetened azuki beans. Wearing a vintage JAWS movie Tee Shirt that seem to be offending the cruise's all fish-man staff in passing. Odd stares the Breandán got in passing were either greeted with him sticking his tongue out or flipping one of them off.

"I see that now." Dracula getting offended himself.

"Dad blames himself for not disciplining him enough." Hazelcape knew her father could so much.

"I understand." Dracula had to look away from Breandán.

Kiss that Hazelcape would lay on Dracula's lips as form of support for him and assurance all the vampire needed from her. Promising he would settle in and see her later without the kids when he got more relaxed and hadn't been driven crazy. Before they parted and Breandán ended up watching his sister display a recently discover Dullahan ability. She altered her clothes to that of more cruise friendly attire from a sundress to wedged heeled sandals with pastel coloring. Left Dracula's jaw to drop at the sight as Hazelcape ended up pulling away and walking away.

"Later." She started to walk away. "Breandán behave."

"Have fun baby sitting." Breandán yelled back.

The awkward silence set in for Dracula and Breandán the rest of the first few hours before the captain introduce her self. Breandán ended up recording the whole show from the way the lights swirled around to the music that played. To when Captain Erika landed on the deck and personally greeted a certain vampire wearing a goofy grin upon approach. Had Dracula not noticing he and human female was being recorded by younger brother of his zing, until it was to late.

"What did you just do?" Dracula noticed footage on Breandán's screen.

"Ruining any chances you have of marrying my sister." Breandán answered without looking at him.

"I didn't even Zing with that human." Dracula felt his left eyebrow twitch.

Breandán held up his phone and played the clip of when Draclua spoke nothing but gibberish when facing this Captain Erkia. Direct eye contact and what Draculal's eyes followed the woman were all caught on by the lens of the teen's phone. Would be pulled away when Dracula asked that Breandán delete the recording or couldn't get to the teen's phone in time.

"Then seek out comfort of that human instead of my sister." Breandán puts away his phone.

Dracula would have objected when the teen found a way to slip away just when his friend scan running with ideas on what to do first. All saying how he was acting sly and flirting toward the captain when he already has someone else. Murray was the one that stated that the zing Dracula made with Hazelcape was just a fluck and that human was his second Zing. All his friends would agree too while he searched the small crowd for the teen he should have been watching. Only find Breandán greeting his sister a few feet feet away from the the crowd around him and showing her his phone.

Didn't seem to stop her from patting her brother on his head and leave Tickles beside him to make her way through the group with Dennis at her heels. Dracula would end up reaching out to his grandson and lift him into the air between him and Hazelcape. Dennis went on to say how he had fun in the pool with Aunty Hazelcape, great- Grandpa Vlad, and Hazelcape's shadow. Being able to play pool side with Tickles and Winnie as Hazelcape and great- Grandpa Vlad watched from the deck chairs. Splashing and swimming around were one of many things he described to Dracula.

"Seems you guys had fun." Dracula watched Dennis yawn.

"Lots and lots." Hazelcape agreed with a Dennis.

"I would love to hear about what you guys did." Dracula looked to Hazelcape.

He further made his point by wrapping his cape around Hazelcape and drawing her close to make a point to someone watching. She would welcomed the unexpected embrace by tucking under in crook of his neck and leaning toward his chest. Made Dracula's heart drop as he called to Breandán about following them to dinner as Hazelcape

notices the beat of Dracula's heart. That slowed pace that beat in his chest to a quick one within her and Dennis' presence made her smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The monster maker had to travel to the lower parts of the ship with one of her latest creation blindly following her. Knowing she had to be careful on this boat since she had extracted bits and pieces of these monster with their consent. Not like she cared since her client wanted a humanoid shaped body for hunting. The terms in creating this body from existing DNA given to her and strict rules she had to follow bothered her. Didn't stop her from molding flesh and twisting tissue into measurements and specific appearance. Pulling her creation into room after the door was opened by what left of legendary monster hunter.

"What a wonderful job." Her creation caught the hunter's eye.

"Anything for the great Abraham Van Helsing." She answered with nod of her head.

"You even gave me a full head of hair." He watched her unmask his new body.

She stated the process for his actually essences to be transferred over from his machine modified body into this one. Would take a week or even a few days depending on the situation that he and his Great-Granddaughter were in.

"Your work is worth the wait." Abraham moved around the body.

"We aim to please." She half smiled.

"Pleased I am, since keeping your bloodline alive was a good thing." He laughs in amused way.

"The fate that Dr. Frankenstein suffered wasn't something my family wanted." She tried to keep her smile on her face.

She hated remembering how her family came to by personal journal that once belonged to famous human, Dr. Frankenstein. Besides the story how he actual died still bothered her and the members of her family to this day. Always making sure she never got caught nor she was found by law enforcement when one of her creations caught their attention.

"My other purchase?" He brought up a second item he wanted done.

"I Just finished the binding spell." She pulled a small velvet box from her pockets.

She watched his to happily approach her and reach toward the top of the box with a wide grin on his face when he lift the lid. Gazing his eyes upon a metallic bracelet that had a actual eye embedded in the center and grafted on inside. He mashed his elongated nails on the edge of box with such glee at the notion of monster becoming his slave.

"Shackle isn't powerful enough to enthrall a monster as powerful as Dracula." She explains. "One that just came into his or her self would do."

"I trust your judgment." He gave her a crooked grin. "Just get me a good one to control for the rest of this cruise."

"You'll Great-Granddaughter will be informed as soon as attach this on her or him." She closed the box.

Back into her pocket she would place the box and be on her way out of the room, to only let Abraham's Great-Granddaughter pass her when she opened the hatch. Only pleasantries the two exchange was a good monster better be picked or it was her head on a platter. A nod her head was given to Abraham's Great-Granddaughter by her in silent matter. Expression the woman gave her was her usual mean girl look before she was allowed to step out of the room and go away. She would do by following a path she took originally to get below deck to return to upper area and found her tentacle monster. Which was currently in the company of certain half- Dullahan with one of her mother skeleton dogs by her self. Had her taking a calming breath as she walked further near her tentacle monster and Hazelcape. Pulling the jewelry box out of her pocket with hopes that the hybrid would make a good servant for Abraham, And his Great-Granddaughter.

"I can create one for you?" She offered.

"No, since Tickles and my mom's skeleton pets are enough." Hazelcape answered her.

Their small conversation would have gone between these girls got few more faces in the form of Breandán and Jarlath carrying Dennis. Teen was complaining as his father explained this opportunity was perfect time to start bonding as a family. Nothing wrong with looking after the youngest member of the Dracula family while his parents had a little me time. Which got Dennis to agree with Jarlath as he happily stated how he was already having fun with his new family. That would be ignored by Breandán upon spotting his sister talking to someone with a tentacle monster at their side.

"Whose the chick?" Breandán asked putting on his best smile.

"Ingerman." She answered. "I what your monster would call a Fleshwarper **.** "

"Breandán Murchadh Casewell-Wales." He looked her over not noticing what was behind her back. "Dullahan and your a human."

"Immortal actually." She corrects him.

Dennis would say his name and then turned to Jarlath by saying is a Fleshwarper anything like a human sculptor working with clay. Jarlath would end up informing the young vampire that was a subject he needed to bring with his grandfather. Stating answering something like that wasn't his place to tell a child that wasn't related to him such a thing. Left Dennis to be placed on back of Skeleton dog as to distract him from the conversation with this Ingerman.

"You going to tell us why your on a cruise for monsters?" Jarlath would to ask.

"Business. I'm decline to not inform you about." She stared at Breandán.

"By yourself?" Breandán asked looked over.

This Ingerman would end up calling Breandán a creep before she turned away and her tentacle monster would follow her. Jarlath couldn't help but msirk at the girl's rejection toward his son's question about her being attached to anyone. Hazelcape would have gone after her with questions about the ingredients collected from the monsters of the hotel. Her brother didn't turn her head toward a sight that he called cruise wear Drac as he picked up Dennis. Slight blush that coated Hazelcape's face at the new attire from the Hawaiian Printed shirt tailored to chiseled plains of his torso. Freshly polished surface of his shoes with each step taken to get closer to the Dullahan family in walking range.

"PAPA DRAC!" Dennis steered the skeleton pet he was on toward his grandfather.

"My grandson is riding a …dog skeleton..." Dracula was rather impressed.

"Thought he needed the fun." Jarlath explained. "...was that or inform him on what a Fleshwarper is..."

Hazelcape ended up stating she had existing appointment some where else on the boat with some other mother in a hour. Would end up falling backward into her own shadow with her eyes looking away from Draciula and her father as she disappeared. Jarlath would call after her to get to them about going on the group swim to the underwater volcano. Breandán would have made a joke about his sister being afraid of the water if he wasn't staring at Dracula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breandán ended up being left alone on the deck of the boat when he didn't want to go underwater with fellow monsters. Using an excuse that Dullahan and water don't mix in any way no matter how his farther tried to defuse that argument. Heather called her step- son a party pooper for turning down the bonding moment while Jonathan understood. Mavis agreed to a rain check from him with Vlad calling the the teen a weak before they all glomped around him, and photo was taken. Before he was left pet sit Tickles and his mother skeleton pets until everyone got back. What he didn't know was the Ingerman was also somewhere on deck just waiting to put the bracelet on him.

"Seems your family left your behind."She would approach him.

"Now your acknowledge me? What is your problem?" He would ask her in return.

She would only get near enough to him to take one of his hands within her own while pulling the bracelet from her pocket. Asking how desperate he would be to have or make friends for the rest of the cruise. He wouldn't be given time to answer when she slapped the bracelet on his wrist and mumbled something. On to his knees he would fall when embedded in the center of the band opened and activated the spell. Left a stinging sensation to start digging through flesh of his arm until it branched out. Pain was so over whelming that he lost consciousness and fell to the ground at Tickles paws, within seconds.

Leaving the youth to lay there as every part of his body was taken over by this unwanted gift under watchful eyes. Tickles was silent the whole time by her tentacle monster while the skeleton dogs were shattered. Allowing Ingerman help the implant process of her shackle on him before anyone come back and found her. Wanting her part of deal made with Van Helsing to come to end since she wanted nothing more of him. Not that she cared either way why he needed to use a monster after contacting her those months ago.

"No resist and quick take over." She watched her bracelet finish it's work. "You really are weak."

She ended up placing her had over the bracelet to activate it's camouflage feature before she was caught messing with him. Wishing him luck in being called a traitor for whatever purpose Van Helsings have for him. Making her tentacle monster retreat with her when monsters started to surface on to the deck one by one. Tickles would nuzzle Breandán's body over and over waiting some kind of reaction from him. Breandán had been sneaking all kinds of food to the puppy when he was forced to pet it during the cruise. No answer that giant dog a running and barking all the deck for some kind of help from someone. Skeleton pets were of no use since they were still reassembling them selves piece by piece in a slow matter.

Only made Tickles run toward either side of the deck to get a view of some body, his whining started out quiet. His best puppy eyes staring down at the water didn't help draw attention any passing fish as he returned to Breandán. Going with his second idea to try and bring him to some kind of conscious state. By sticking out his tongue and giving Breandán the biggest lick he could muster all over his face. Pulling make just enough when he saw fingers tart to twitch and Breandán slowly start to roll. On to his side and push up as he mumbled if someone got the name of the monster that body slammed him. What he was a face full of wet nose form Tickles and buried under skeleton bodies of his mom's dogs.

He spent hours unable to fight off since he suddenly felt zapped of all his physical energy through out his body. Left him him to be found pinned under the pack of dogs by his parents and his sister upon their return. Heather sent away her skeleton pets and Jarlath helped his son to his feet to only end up catching him. Hazelcape grew worried about her brother when he couldn't stand up on his or keep his eyes opened. Mumbling about be bewitched by hot girl with weird pet through slurs one when he spoke. Leaving him to fall unconscious within his father's arms once more with his head slamming on his shoulder.

"Take him back to our room and see what I can do." Heather instructed Jarlath rather worried.

"Is everything alright?" Dracula noticed Breandán's lack of movement.

Hazelcape ended up explaining something had happen to her brother when he was alone and while they were away. This showed when Dracula had to wrap an arm around her waist when her leg gave out due to fear. Scene of when that strange and metal fish trying to Dracula was forgotten when Hazelcape cried. Mavis and Jonathan ended up leaving Denis with Vlad to help Heather and Jarlath get their son to their room.

"He doesn't have a fever." Heather worriedly felt his forehead. "God my Little Fried Newt, What happen to you?"

Jarlath could carry his son with young coupe behind them offering help to figure out what had happen to younger monster. Heather was the one that forced opened the room's door and took her step- son from his farther. Leaving Jarlath to assure them that he and his wife would handle things from here on in. He'll get back to them when everything gets sort out or when they were going to need their help.

"Go have fun with your son." He encouraged them with a smile.

Two would do with promise one of them was coming by later to check in with them and see about improvement. Got an agreement from them as Mavis took Jonathan's hand hoping their rest of their trip was safe. Making their way back to where they left the rest of their gang on the deck with Dracula comforting Hazelcape. She poor girl was on the verge of crying with what happen to her brother when she was away.

"She was going to be ..." Mavis looked at Hazelcape.

"Give them a moment. " Jonathan whispered to her.

She took the hint from him and walked away to tend to her son with her husband by her side for now. Made finally figure out how to answer his question on what a Fleshwarper is and what they do with flesh. Not that she wasn't impressed with her son was expending his knowledge on world of monsters with his questions. Informing her father that he can go somewhere more quiet with Hazelcape while she and Jonathan watching out.

"Feel better." Vlad pat Hazelcape on her shoulder.

She ended up hugging the older vampire as tightly as she could before returning to Dracula's side with her tears drying up. To the privacy of their room he would take her without a second thought within his arms like a rescued princess. Being careful to pass through the door that he would lock as he placed her in a laying down position on the bed.

"Thanks." She whispered letting her fingers linger on him.

"Anything I can do to ..." He was cut off when he felt nimbled fingers stroking him cock through the fabric of his shorts. "You sure you want to do that?"

He answer came when she sat up and moved to sit before Dracula's standing form on the edge of the bed. Focusing her attention on unfastening buckles, zippers, and buttons of shorts that would droop down to Dracula's thighs. Exposing front of his boxers to her where a forming bulge was slowly making a appearance. Down went the fabric of his boxers she pulled down to see a sight that brought a twinkle to her eyes. "I almost forgot how sizable you are."

Dracula lightly hummed with one hand on her shoulder and other cupping her chin. "Never heard you complain before."

She would take a experimentally lick of his tip before taking him inch by inch into her mouth before bobbing her head. Back and fourth of him, had his sliding his hand on her chin to the back of her head. Other stay on her shoulder as he could feel him self hardening in between those painted pink lips of hers. Keeping himself from moving his hips in tune with fluent movements with her head upon his tip. He slowly began humming a soft tune with his head thrown back with a groan or two. Smile she gave him while she heard his soft groans, but wasn't surprised when her mouth was filled with a familiar substance. She had trouble swallowing when she pulled way with a few coughs along the way.

"Seems I relaxed a little to much." Dracula jokingly spoke.

He kissed her on the forehead before stepping away from her to one of the side tables to clean him self off. Kicking off his shoes and using Kleenex tissues to clean himself off and tuck him self back into his boxers about to re-fasten his shorts. When an idea stuck him to ease Hazelcape's mind and get her mind off what happen top her brother for now. Had him turning back to find a certain hybrid had completely changed her clothes to match what his own attire. An basic off the shoulder dress and wedge heeled shoes leather accessories where one of many items she wore.

"Well?" She asked messing with her hat.

"Beautiful." He straightens his collar

She mumbled something about taking advantage of his kindness a few minutes ago with her eyes looking away from him. One of her hands was gently grasped by one his own as a suggested she go be with her family until he came for her. Would agreed to through a simple kiss the tow of them shared before he allowed her disappear into her own shadow. Goofy grin spreads across his face where he tumbled all the way to the bed and fell face first into the sheet. Inhaling her scent in one large in take of air before he got his mind together and started planning on their dinner date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I take this off?" Hazelcape would end up asking Dracula.

"No." Dracula led her. "Just a few more steps."

"Ok. " She just walked.

Her brother had shown great improvement in his health when he ended up spending a few hours with her. Showing her he was able bodied wanted her to return to Dracula then worry over him like everyone else been doing. She would do knowing he would feel guilty for ruining was being a fun trip for everyone. Which would happen after she made him change his clothing and pull him out of the room to socialize. He would end up doing when the captain ended up befriending the young monster as he his sister left. The two would end up walking off to a remote part of the ship for Captain to test the shackle the Ingerman put on him.

Instead she learned that Breandán was a lonely young man who didn't have any friends despite coming to the hotel. He missed his birth mother terribly after losing her so long ago and knows his step- mother loves /supports him dearly. He fears he would never going to find someone to within the monster world to Zing with before he hits full maturity. Happy for his sister and father for finding their zings in the past few year so their lives as best he could. Tears that escape his eyes when he tried to denied feelings of loneliness when he stood before the Captain. Instead of testing the shackle like she wanted to show her Great-Grandfather that that had a useful puppet for their plan. She would end up wrapping her arms around him and give him a assuring hug as best she could.


	9. Chapter 9

When the cruise liner stopped on the abandon island for a beach fun, Dracula's and Jarlath's family sat together on the beach. Giving Heather a chance to pair her step- son and Johnathon together with Dennis. Pulling Mavis toward her and her daughter wanting to girl time while encouraging her daughter to talk. Wanting the details of her private dinner date with Dracula from beginning of the meal to bed room details.

"One of the cooks put concentrated garlic in with some of the food." She explained how he got flatulent. "We spent most of night apart because of his ...gas..."

"I blame that captain." Mavis was already suspecting her.

"She made a quite a impact on my son." Heather still didn't know what to think of Captain Erika.

Mavis could only huff about how she been feeling strange vibes from the female captain since the first group activity. Heather had her own doubts about the woman since a presence of a Fleshwarper on board bothered her. Hazelcape just wanted to know why all these strange problems were happening to just them.

"I need a half length mirror, a piece of father, and last thing this Captain touched." Heather sighs. "I'll look into this Captain for you."

Mavis ended up tightly hugging Heather for her offer to look into this Captain with a few choice items from around the ship. Left Hazelcape to get to her sandal clad and make her over to Dracula and his friends. Murray and Griffin giving her a thumbs up on her beach attire being on par with what Dracula decided to wear. She ended up blushing at the compliment about her appearance that Dracula came too agree with. Had her standing on her tip toes to place a kiss on Dracula's cheek before going off to find her father.

"I already heard everything." Jarlath welcomed his daughter. "Nobody can keep things form the shadows. "

"Then do you know what is wrong with Breandán?" She asked her father.

"Your mother found a some type of control spell bond jewelry on him." Jarlath formed item with his shadows.

He explained they would have to completely amputate Breandán's hand and wrist to even com close to removing this thing. Followed by extensive procedures to remove the foreign flesh that rooted itself into his own body.

"Even then, pieces are going to be left behind." Jarlath sighs crushing the shape. "I ahaevily suggest that Fleshwarper has something to do with this. "

"They can't cast spells." Hazelcape reminds her dad.

"This one did and placed my son in danger for some purpose." Jarlath looks toward his son.

Jarlath had been trying to figure out why would someone need a Dullahan male of his son's age at this leg of the trip. Nothing odd could be found when he reached out to his shadows for an answer on certain subjects. Getting same whispers about something odd was going down below the deck and Fleshwarper hasn't done anything.

"All we could do is wait this out and enjoy the rest of this trip." Hazelcape placed her head on her father's shoulder.

"Your sound like your mother when you say that." Jarlath pats her head.

"She also would tell you to start being so over protective and relax." Hazelcape teased.

"Her way of relaxing me is..." He coughs.

Hazelcape could only laugh at her father's option to not inform her what he did with his first wife when troubled. Knowing those details could always wait for when she was more older and possibly married to Dracula. Not that he already figured his daughter had started doing her own ways of pleasing the vampire.

"Any plans when this cruise is over?" Jarlath changes the subject.

"I am moving into the hotel with Dracula and his family while keeping the cottage open." She would blush. "Dracula has to interview a few monsters to fill in some needed roles."

"Like?" Jarlath asked.

"Groundskeeper, new head of housekeeping, and a full time nanny for Dennis." She listed.

Jarlath ended up stating Heather has been wanting to move to a new place and a new location would do wonders for Breandán. Had Hazelcape growing silent when her went on talking about coming to work at the hotel with her and Dracula. Apart of his shadow would reach out to her face to wipe away her tears of joy about the announcement he made.

"Can you help convince him?" Jarlath turned attention to Dracula.

She would have agreed to do such, if Dennis didn't walk over to them with a question about them helping him to build a sand castle. Jarlath ended up showing off his shadow ability by forming a pile of sand a few inches from their seats. Dennis thanked Jarlath's shadows for the sand pile while he ended up getting help from the shadows to form his sand castle. Talon shaped fingers doing what the young boy asked from scooping out ditches to collecting water.

"Ever thought about giving him another one?" Jarlath asked his daughter having Dracula's child.

"Dad!" She screeched at him.

"What's wrong with a father wanting to know if he's getting grandkids?" Jarlath watched Dennis.

Hazelcape ended up speaking of the offer the Fleshwarper gave her about having children from the stolen essences she had gathered. Placing her hands on her stomach as she made a admittance that gift of creation may have never given to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving on Atlantis, Hazelcape and Dracula seemed at odds with each other other a minor issue brought up by Jarlath. One had told the other one she may not be able to give a him a child or have one without drawing attention. Dracula would have been alright with adoption and even using a surrogate form somewhere within the monster community. If she didn't suggest a offer that came from the Fleshwarper about creating them a child using their stolen essences. What got Dracula angry was asking a woman who violated him wearing Hazelcape's face. Way he lashed out at Hazelcape when he gave his answer to her in the form of a loud yell full of fury and hatred. Had one seeking the company of her own family and other going to his for the rest of the boat ride to cruise's last stop.

"I am sorry my Prickly Pear." Jarlath sadly took her hand to draw her into a hug.

"I told you bringing up that subject up with them would do this!" Breandán started to laugh.

"Sweetie Poison, leave your father and sister alone." Heather warned her son.

She ended up stuffing a crab puff into her son's mouth to keep him quiet while her winning number was called by the dealer. Her currently chips were doubled and added to the ones she currently laid aside in holders awaiting to be cashed in. Heather ended up pulling a chip or two from her side pile to tip one of the waiters that brought her drink.

"One Tropical Orgasm, One Sex on the Beach, and One Octopussy." Atlantean wait handed over the drink order and accept the chip tip. "Glass of Blood Orange juice for the kid."

Breandán would take hold of his drink in a huff while watching his sister, father, and step- mother all sipping their drinks. Knowing if he made a fuss about wanting something in alcohol one they all were separately appreciating their drinks. Clamping his eyes shut and ended up gulping down his glass not caring about the over whelming sweetness bothering him. Shoving his glass into his sister's free hand when she was going to ask what was wrong with him. What she got was leer from his eyes before he told her he was going to check out some other activity that someone his age could do. He was young to gamble and his parents weren't allowing him to touch a drop of alcohol after arriving here.

"You know I can come with you." Hazelcape offered.

"I don't want fang freak lecturing me." Breandán hissed at her.

"He has a name." Hazelcape reminds her brother.

The bracelet that stayed invisible the whole time on Breandán's wrist become visible and fueled his envy. Pushing him to tell his sister off in wanting to be alone for the rest of this trip before they had to return to the boat. Off he walked with his hands in his pocket the whole time he turned his back to his sister and ignored her.

"You better go after him." Jarlath didn't like his son acted.

"Be careful." Heather sipped her drink. "I don't like what's going on with him."

Hazelcape would hand her drinks over to her father's shadow before she dried her hands using napkin handed to her. Before running down the path her brother took to get away them as fast as her legs could go. Not wanting whatever her brother was going to do to happen since he could get hurt. Just finding her brother within the passing crowd he disappeared into. Not like she wanted to resort to using her shadows to look for her brother without gaining attention. To end up collapsing to the ground under everyone's feet when she failed to even spot his head among all. Before she could be swallowed by her own shadows and transported back to the boat where she could hide.

"You look better with a shining smile." Someone reached out a hand to her.

"I thought you were made at me?" She asked him.

"One forgets angry he is angry he sees the woman he loved stressing." Dracula reassuring addressed her.

She ended up taking his hand with her own when she couldn't help but cry tears of contentment for him being here. Allowing a gentle tug to pull her to her feet and into his arm where she could be wrapped in his cape. That familiar coldness his body projected the barely beating of his heart ended up soothing her. Being able to rest her head on his shoulder and tell him her how brother just ran off for some strange mood. Only lose track of him when she was able to get near enough to the crowd he escaped in.

"Just breath I'll see what I can do." Dracula ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." She would wrap her arms around his neck.

The smiles that formed lasted for a few minutes when Dracula stated he needed more time about Fleshwarper suggestion. Stating using such a untraditional means to make a life wasn't something he was comfortable with. Since he was used to natural way he and his deceased first wife did with his first born daughter.

"Dracula! I'm scared that me being half- Dullahan / half- witch may keep us from conceiving." She blurted out.

She buried her face in his chest to hide her tears from him when she couldn't further speak about the subject. Dracula would hold her like this not caring who saw him while telling Atlantean to buzz off or leave them alone. Ready to push them away with his telekinesis or hypnosis them to forget they were standing there in passing before approach him.

"I want a boy." Hazelcape would look up at him. "I want to have your deeply caring heart and talented singing voice."

"As long as they have your eyes and lovely features." He agrees with her.

He slowly bent his head down to hers when the light of the room highlights her natural beauty for him. Softness of her lips against his own rough ones met for simple kiss with him using his hands to pull her closer to deepen the kiss. She accepted before they would split apart and go toward off limits area her brother had ran into after Captain Erika. Dracula led the way for Hazelcape following once they passed a sign that told them to not go beyond this point. Both ignored to catch up to Breandán and put together why he was suddenly followed the human Captain around.

"She must be why he's been acting weird." Hazelcape guessed.

"They why need a monster to act as her servant?" Dracula asked.

"That what worries me." She answered.

Her brother wasn't matured as a monster since his powers aren't strong enough and he was still learning about the monster world. Their father was still working with him on what abilities he hadn't tapped into when ever he had the time. Heather was doing what she could to teach him about cultures of the world he was born into without him flipping out.

"After our mother died, He become withdrawn from the world and us." Hazelcape spoke. "We're happy he's come to accept Heather."

Hazelcape had to right back her tears of worry toward her whatever was happening to her brother as she ran behind Draucla. Trying to continue on talking about her brother's emotional state after losing their mother to hands of humans. Took him going outside their home in Ireland and American to get her brother to even talk to someone human or monster. Sometimes her step- mother would have female community over with their daughters over. Her brother would never make it beyond the introduction with this human or monster before growing silent afterward.

"He started to come out his shell when he came to hotel." A small smile graced her face. "Just his mood shifted when he came on board..."

They came to complete stop when Dracula grabbed Hazelcape just when a arrow came flying out o the blue and aimed for her. He grabbed the projectile out of the air before sharpen edge pierce Hazelcape's chest and left her for dead. Got dropped on the ground as he turned to pull a scared straight Hazelcape off the ground with assurances about everything being fine. Got him thanked by her as she got back on to her legs was quickly forgotten when she noticed her brother and the Captain.

"Drac! Look!" She tried to point toward her brother.

"Don't." Dracula stopped her.

Dracula took Hazelcape close into his arms when the sight of emptied eyed Breandán handing over a werid looking canister to the captain. Teen held some heavy wounds that were openly bleeding with a bruises that were quickly darkening. Lack of movement to one of his arms that swung back and fourth without proper movement brought tears her eyes. This further irritated Dracula when he couldn't stand the tears that poured out those darken colored eyes. Had him speaking for a speechless Hazelcape about returning her brother and leaving the rest of them alone. Which happened when the Captain spoke about not needing to to use the wimpy excuse for a monster for her bidding.

On to the ground Breandán would drop at his sister's and Dracula's feet bleeding out in unconscious state with something falling off his wrist. Dracula had to remove his cape to wrap around the teen when he picked him up as Hazelcape cried. Captain would brush passed them in with mock thank you while holding a strange looking canister in hand. Would go unnoticed by both worried Hazelcape and angry Dracula needing to tend to hurt Breandán. Neither one what to look at the trail of weapons and impact sights in a strange trail up to where the canister once laid. Blood could be found through the blades of these weapons with bits of scratch marks on the handle and metallic surface.

Left anyone to guess the teen tried his best to dodge the triggered booty traps to get to what captain now held within her hands. Who was not about to speak to leave the mournful trio of monster behind and delivery this item her great-grandfather. For second before she thought her sight was missing with her before she disappeared through the exit. Thought she saw members of a family worrying over her hurt brother resting the arms of her older boyfriend with mixtures of emotions. Had her waving her head back and fourth a the notion monsters could feel and experience things just like humans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure your alright?" Mavis asked Breandán.

Teen lifts his casted arm resting within a sling to show her how he was doing ok ad glad to not be under a Van Helsing's control. Had him forming a shadow wall between him and the out stretched arms belonging to gleeful Jonathan walking toward him. What the human got was a face full of shadowy barrier keeping him from laying his arms around a sore Breandán.

"Dude not cool." Jonathan turned his back to Breandán.

"Half of my body is mincemeat and other pulp." Breandán lowered his barrier to face Jonathan. "Hugging will only bring back my pain."

"You a moon killer." Jonathan wasn't accepting any excuses.

Dracula was the one that had to state to Jonathan that any form of physical affection like a hug or a playful punch from someone. Will only worsen the slow healing process that Breandán's still mending body was going through. Left Jonathan to other his form of help for anything that was monster of human related until he was able to function.

"I want you to help me get the Ingerman interested in me." Breandán spoke about the Fleshwarper.

"You want what?" Mavis couldn't believe what the youth said.

"She's seems like a nice girl and I want a chance." Breandán looked away from Mavis.

She sighed and stated he shouldn't working with someone that can reform flesh of living or dead being with wave of her hand. Which still gave Mavis chills when she remembered about being told what a Fleshwarper was by Heather and Jarlath.


	10. Chapter 10

The stunt that former enemy of Dracula almost ended the lives of the monsters when a tune was played to control the Kraken. Jarlath put his life on the line to protect his fellow monsters when Dracula fought the tentacled beast. Mixture of shadows and and manipulating the known mineral called calcium to perform his moves. The elder Dullahan ended up forming barriers and domes made of bones plucked from the sea's bottom. That would deflect flinging tentacle of a hypothesized sea beast not knowing what he was going. While housing scared shitless monsters that had their only way destroyed before the fight began. He used his shadows every now and the to catch who ever almost fell into the water when ground gave way. Herding them to a place where they wouldn't be harmed or knocked around like a human's doll.

Hazelcape work with Mavis to keep Winnie and Dennis from getting hurt with structure falling around them. Every action ended up testing her own shadows when she waved what she could to make proper shields. Only lasted for a few hits when tentacle would come crashing down on their heads when they were moving. Left her to pick them up and put her legs to use with a jumbled mess of shadows over head. Winnie's whining combined with Dennis crying were soothed by her as best she could as she leaped for safety. She tried not to watch the failing one- sided battle of Dracula and Kraken since she feared for his life. Finding herself swallowing this fear when she froze for a second whenever she did catch a glimpse. Dennis and Winnie were the ones that kept her going in what was becoming a limited amount of space.

Heather was finally able to cut loose and put her magick to work to also help her husband and daughter along the way. Her skeleton pets worked with her to gather any monsters in process of falling or been hurt. Sometimes she had magically freeze a falling remands of a column to keep a monster from being crushed. Re- position a few from a collapsed area or has a close call with a few tentacles coming down. Using elemental pieces of magic to blow or melt away chucks of stone with flick of her fingers when running by. Mainly she was slinging around Glyphs where she could to structure from sinking when she noticed the water. Allowing her magic to be fueled by angry toward the modified Monster Hunter and the Fleshwarper as she moved.

Breandán was no use to anyone in his weaken state since he was still tucked away on the boat with most body bandaged up. He could barely move let alone get up and look out a window to see what was going on. Hating how he couldn't use a ounce of his powers to even reach out to his father or step- mother to speak. All he could do was seat back in a bumping mattress and worry he wasn't going to end up as a orphan. Finding himself in comfort of his sister Saber tooth kitten and his mother's Saint Bernard curling around him. Giving him some form of comfort when he couldn't help but let his tear spill from fear. Wishing he wasn't bed ridden all alone with only monster based pets to keep company until someone returned. He wanted to be with his family and handling whatever was making the boat start to rock.

Came to end when Jonathan's skills as a DJ combined with Dracula's powers were the life saver that had everyone, thankful a human was his son-in-law. Just celebration at the end of the music battle was welcoming for everyone when it ended. Heather ended up taking the music sheet the controlling was written on for her collection in the end. Leaving her husband and fellow monsters to handle once great Van Helsing as she relocated to Dracula's side.

"Move I got something can heal him." She pulled a glass beaker out of her pocket.

Before anyone could object to how she could fit something that big out of her small pocket or what was in the mixture. She popped the seal and forced the blood red liquid down vampire's throat with little to no bed side matter. Making sure Dracula gulped down every last drip before she pulled away the bottle and got her to feet.

"I have a son to check in on." She wasn't sticking around. "See you guys later."

"Is my dad going to ok?" Mavis called after her.

Jarlath was the one that assured Mavis that his wife's healing potion always came in handy for something like this. Just she was never one to stay long enough for a thank you or even a decent gesture of graduate. Encouraging Mavis to go have fun with her husband and rest of her friends so Hazelcape could have time with Dracula. She did after hugging the Dullahan a little to tightly and thanking him for everything. Being confident that he father would be watched after until the potion could mend the more minor wounds. Which he would assure before seeing her run off and join Jonathan on the dance floor for rest of the night. To end up falling onto the floor next to Dracula when he could finally feel his legs give out. Stiffly moving his sore joints to place his arms atop his bent knees saying he wasn't young monster he used to be. This Dracula would come to agree with him with light laugh on his lips as he lay there.

"Dad? Dracula?" Hazelcape walked up to them.

Her father would make room for her to seat between her and Dracula with remanding energy he had left. She place her head leaned on her father's shoulder while Dracula was allowed to place his head on her lap. Allowing her to sooth the vampire outwardly with one of her hands gently brushing his messed up hair. As inwardly Heather healing potion would make work of his wounds he received from the Kraken.

"I'm just happy your guy are alright." She looked to both Dracula and her father.

"Anything to keep the family safe." Both spoke addressing her.

She ended p smiling the rest of the celebration before a decision was made by Abraham Van Helsing to refund the monsters. Which resulted in them dancing some more and this time with the former monster hunter. Cheers were full of happiness that from both sides of everyone that added ot the cheery atmosphere.

"Excuse me, May I speak you guys awhile?" The Captain asked stepping up toward Dracula, Hazelcape, and Jarlath.

"This about you seeking forgiveness for what you and your did ?" Dracula summed up what she had done.

"You'll have to take up with my son." Jarlath stated. "Everyone in my family are not on speaking terms with you."

Dracula had to Hazelcape's hand when she had turned her head away from eyes of the captain when she neared. Not one word would came from her on the topic of her brother on how to receive her forgiveness for what she done.

"That may mean travel back with us to my hotel." Dracula guessed.

"I don't Heather will take a liking to that." Jarlath warned the vampire.

"I can imagine that." Dracula could only half way smile.

The captain would end up leaving them for the time being until the all had to return to the boat to get back home. By then Dracula could move on his own thanks to Heather and her forceful ways of potion drinking. Not that he was going to thank his former employee for what she did for him to be able to walk. Meant he would end up taking Hazelcape aside when they boarded the boat for help on how to privately thank her mother.

"I think those three positions you wanted filled would work." Hazelcape suggested.

"You do know your mother was a terrible maid." Dracula tries to remind Hazelcape.

"...for me?" Hazelcape would bed quietly.

Somehow Mavis was near by and ended up helping Hazelcape on this by point on as a way to lighten her father's load. Being a micro- manager within the hotel was getting to be a old hat since Mavis was adult now. She been trying to get her father to lessen his controlling ways over the staff and start enjoying his life.

"How can she be that bad at her job back then?" Mavis asked him.

"I met her through that job in shattered and left a happy man." Jarlath explained with a smile. "Yes, it started off as mostly sexual relationship, but love did come from it."

Jarlath went on to describe how Heather changed from a woman of lazy morals to a actual mother figure. Going about how she took on the responsibility of two young monsters that needed a womanly presences. Guiding one into the early years of womanhood when she turned 112 and puberty hit for her. Explaining the monster equilateral of birds and the bees to her among other thing female monster needed to know. All the while putting up with rebellious Breandán she shaped up and got behaving in right ways. Besides helping the boy grief for the death of his mother when he allowed her new.

"Alright I'll give her another chance." Dracula sighs in defeat. "Doesn't mean I'll go easy on her. "

"Now you'll excuse me, I have a room escape to." Jarlath needed rest to recover.

He made sure to give a proper good- bye to his daughter until he was more able bodied to be around her and rest of his friends. Leaving her alone in the presences of Dracula and his own family until someone in her family recovered their energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winnnie with her one new baby sister and all her brothers ended up thanking Hazelcape for all her handwork into protecting who she could. Ended up distracting her every morning by having her play with them until they ran off for lunch. Sometimes she was blinded blinded and had to guess which of the werewolves were the girls and boys by smell or voice. She enjoyed since she could use her shadowy powers as a 6th sense and cheat to figure out what she needed to win. Other times they would have her play with them in basic games once would play with their dog being fetch the stick. She would have to hides somewhere on the ship and each wolf pup could only use their scent of smell to find the object. Only about 60 to 40 percent could find the stick without getting in trouble with ship staff or fellow monsters walking by. When they couldn't play that game then they would play own being who can play dead the best.

Since no body could find the rest of Hazelcape's family to thank them for what the did, Next best thing would be confront Hazelcape and tell her. Most of them were hugging her until she could stand up or shaking her hands into mince meat. All she could do was smile her face off and just accept what they would give her while listening to what they had to say. Other times she had to sit down and hear a heart felt speech straight from their heart about risking their lives for them. A handful plainly bows and even expressed how happy they were to be alive thanks to her father and her family. Only a few would give her get well gifts for her brother after hearing how he was used by the Van Helsings to do their bidding. Wanting to see him back on his feet and around the boat when ever he started feeling up to basically walking.

"Just checking in." Heather found Hazelcape near the pool.

"Worn out from all these thank yous." She smiles.

"Your brother is showing improvement. Heather smiled. "He'll be able to leave the bed by tonight. "Family meal tonight?"

Hazelcape answered her step- mother by giving her a box filled with monster related gits jut for Breandán alone before she left. Got Heather excited since she could half of them as ingredients in new potions once they get back to the hotel. She kissed her step- daughter on the side of her cheek and disappeared the way she came with a smile on her face.

"Sometime I think dad only married her for her magical sense." Hazelcape laid back in her seat.

She then summoned a secret she been working on since her relationship with Dracula started all those months ago within his hotel. What appeared before was a scrap book made from her shadowy essences and basic human photo binder. Each page was filled with picture after picture of the days leading up the cruise that she manifested from her very memory. Making sure to use decorative stickers and lots of colors to fill the empty space the filled pages had in her spare time.

"Lets fill the rest in." She smiled to her self.

Better part of her days were quietly putting together the rest of the rest of the book she choices to give to Dracula. Filling the remanding pages with their new adventures and small drawings with personal notes that only he would understand. Using colors of all kinds in form of markers and something called glitter glue her brother had introduced too. A few stickers were always used to finish off the page she would let dry before working on the next one. Finishing off the last page and first pages were family portraits Jonathan and her Mother too of just their families pair together.

"I can't wait to give you to him." She hugged the scrap once.

She always took the longest routine back to her shared room with her family to be able walk passed one Dracula's family was in. Leaving behind all kinds of gifts for them, Leaving small notes about how she and everyone else were doing. Not knowing Dracula would keep each hand written note or letter she left each time hoping he could see her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dracula sat on edge of his bed foot's end with his hands resting on his top of his knees ad his eyes peered into the dimly light room. Take in the outline of a nervous Hazelcape standing just a few feet away from him with loosen dress handing on her. She had slowly undone the zipper when she walked away from him when they were in middle of making out.

"My Darken Heart, Please come back here." Dracula softly called to her. "We don't have to do this."

"It's not that." She spoke looking in those eyes filled with concern for her.

She could feel the hammering of her heart beneath her bossom when those eyes looked upon her. They had started exploring each other in sensual ways after their first kiss. They could never get pass heavy petting or even removal of a piece of clothing. Dracula's friends had always turned up just when a button was going to be up done or zipper was grasped. Blunt advice Murray gave them about just jumping sex without needing foreplay left them uncomfortable. Frankenstein input was take things slow and see where they would led when time comes. Which Griffin agreed with a wink neither one could see when he tried to give his form of encouragement. Was the two needed to get away from the prying eyes and interrupting crowds to finally take the next step.

"May you share with me what is the problem..." Dracula asked on verge reaching out to her. "Sight of your standing there. Alone."

He was silenced when sight of her dress falling away from her body to the floor below her bare feet as she moved. Slowly making her way back toward his place on the bed's edge by leaning forward and pressing their together. Around her waist one his arms would go to hold her in place as he other went to cup her face. Angling his own and started to lean back on the silken sheets of his bed with her still in his clasp. Her hands started to make quick work of the delicate buttons that made up his waist coat and shirt. Fighting the urge to right away those fabric to look upon pale skin extended over able-bodied torso. Smooth lines made up his chest and led down to his trimmed abs would soon be disclosed to her innocent eyes.

"Need some help?" Dracula hands would soon join her own on hemline of his pants.

She could only nod her head trying to figure out when the kiss that shared stopped and take in sight of him under her. Once was slicked back hair was now a messed up halo and a face that always held a angry frown. Held a faints signs of smile toward the towering sight of pretty young thing that warmed his heart.

"Maybe a little." She could feel him stroked fingers across her cheek as he awaited for her approval.

She slightly shivered when his hand resting on the small of her back made quick work of her corset's laces. Allowing her to remove supportive garment over her head and expose her apple breast to his eyes. Would have covered her self after discarding her last few pieces of clothing onto the floor with rest. A whispered wasn't pulled from her lips when he barely squeezed one of her shapely mounds as a experimental touch. Lasted only for a seconds when he lightly traced the rest of her chest in a downward direction. Resting on one of her hips and noticing the amount of clothing he was wearing compared to her.

"Mind if I join you in my underwear?" He asked trying to sound funny.

"Go ahead." She got one last kiss from his before rolling off of him

She sat on the other side of his bed to watch him remove his already undone shirt and waist coat as he sat there. He made quick work of his under shirt before starting on his slack's fastening, to the buckle of his belt to button and zipper combo to follow. Would soon lay on the floor when he returned to the owner of the watchful eyes of his short strip tease.

"Now we're equal." He lay next to her.

"Then..." She made to look like she was going to lay a top of him by how she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Roll them over for him to end up on top of her and she ended up placing in the center his own bed with out much trouble. Got her called sly as one of her hands traveled to below his waistline and into flap of his boxers. Taking full hold of her fleshy prize standing at full attention within that thin layer of fabric. Left Dracula to call her bold when he captured her lips within his own to continue the kiss that had earlier. Just wasn't making an attempt to remove her hand from within his boxers when they got closer. Gave the advantage to start moving said hand in a up and down motion that only made focusing harder. Didn't stop him from showing her a few tricks of his own using his telekinesis and super speed she didn't see coming.


	11. Chapter 11

How one could count their blessings when handed the second chance of love with help of a lost friend and his new wife. More in-laws that were more monster then human was something Dracula wasn't expecting he Zinged with Hazelcape. Ended up filling the void Dracula's heart when he got closer to her and found his second chance at happiness with his new love. Beside a extra set of hands to run his hotel and lighten his load of responsibilities during day to day operations. Mavis was becoming a excellent Hotel Manager in her father's steed with her dear husband being a fun Human-Relations Coordinator. Looking for a Nanny to car for Dennis and handle the werewolf kids wasn't a long search. A recovered Breandán would fill the role nicely since the chance to develop his abilities and powers as a Dullahan. One minute he was scaring them in behaving when they refuse to go to bed when sun rose or take a bath. Others times they actually worked with him when he turned chores in playful games they could do for sweet rewards.

Despite Dracula's doubts about Heather being a unworthy for the role of head of house keeping because of her past history. She ended up proving him wrong by actually going beyond what Dracula wanted done within his hotel in and out. He always got a weekly progress report handed to him about what had been done and what was scheduled to be cleaned. Turn over service when a guest checks out at a certain time was done in pairs and within a certain time limit. She made sure that a certain cleaning standard was met by inspecting them with a basic observation spell. Using the twilight hours of a day or night on a daily basis to have meetings to boost moral among her fellow witches. She even started a program for new hires to her department after they were interviewed, by haivng them work beside a veteran witch.

Jarlath was hands on when he started to care for the outside of the hotel with use of his wife's skeletons pets and golems. He started to make surrounding vegetation more human friendly for those mortals who wanted to explore the dark forest. Mapping out the safer parts of the Dark Forest that weren't visited by monsters and making trails for humans to hike on. Which could be given to them upon request or when they entered the hotel in the pamphlet stand near the front doors. By having skeleton pets act as guides through out the dark forest to who eve wanted to take a late night walk, or mornings strolls. Golems were more of his assistants he would use to clean the forest up after storms and monster rampages. The broken branches off of trees and turned over brushes and shrubs ended up being replanted in careful matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at the stars." Hazelcape spoke to small bundle in her arms.

Wrapped in a blanket woven from wool of a Weresheep and dyed the colors of Black&red to match his father's cape. Wore a matching cap on his little bald head air and oneise to keep out the chilly night with view of full moon to see. A newborn monster of mixed parentage looked at the starry filled sky could be found with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Each one tells a story I am going to tell your some day." She coos to him.

She got was a fanged smile from him when he decided to smile for her showing he was quite a early fanger. Which had impressed his father and grandfather when they first laid eyes on him just a few days ago. Mavis and **Jonathan** were proud to to have little one to help care while Mavis accepted the role of older sister. Dennis was more curious then jealous over the new addition to their family when allowed to hold him. Heather and Jarlath couldn't wait to start spoiling their first grandchild as proud grandparents.

"Lets start with..." She was interrupted when her little bundle's eyes shifted to someone else on roof top with them.

Had her being careful as she turned around to come face to face with Dracula a few feet away from her. He would take a few mores steps to sit down and end up looking over at the creation in the arms of his Zing. Those small eyes would stare back at him at looking to his mommy in silent awe like he was waiting.

"Theodorus Hawk." Dracula spoke a name he finally decided.

"That's a nice name." Hazelcape looked at the newborn.

She got a giggle that warmed both his parents' hearts to the point that Hazelcape would hand him over to his father to be held. Dracula happily reached out to her arms and took his son within his arms with tears of joy within his eyes. Feeling a urge he hadn't had since Mavis was this small and his first wife Zing just just given birth to their daughter. Left Hazelcape to wipe way his tears with handkerchief saying he will make a perfect father a second time over. Left her open to he kissed upon her lips by Dracula as he way of thanking her for giving him this miracle in form of two loves.

"I wish I could thank you for all of this." His whispered to her pulling away from her by an inch.

"I can think of a few ways." She smiled.

She ended up looking down to Dracula's arms where Theodorus was falling asleep and snuggling into his father's chest. Had her offering to put their child to bed and get back to the kitchen to clean up. Wanting him to get back to work with out missing out on the little problems that seem to pop up for him.

"I left Mavis over my shift since I had something I wanted do." Dracula would hand Theodorus over to her.

"Ok." She used her shadows bring Theodorus' bassinet up from their room to place sleeping bundle inside. "Would you like me to help you?"

He ended up agreeing with her that he was going to need her help in the long run since she had been so helpful of late. He wanted that each and everyday since she moved into the hotel and started sharing his living space. From the new blackout curtains she placed over all the window in his bedroom to block out the sun. To the blue light bulbs she placed in all his antique lamps to add atmosphere to his room and some light. Leaving fresh Blood Aid in a chilled cup for him in the morning when he got thirsty or hungry.

"Are one of the little things I want also happen with you." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Forever."

"Drac, is this what I think this is?" She asked him.

"Yes and will you?" He opened the box to reveal a black widow spider with a Blood Stone on its abdomen shaped ring.

She was speechless for a few seconds before saying first letter of yes for rather a few minutes she finished the word. Forgetting a baby was being rocked back and fourth within a bassinet bathed in her shadows. A light whining from Theodorus had her quieting her voice to give a full yes to Dracula's marriage proposal.

"Sorry and yes prince of darkness." She held p her left hand.

On to that finger that ring would be placed by a smiling Dracula as she wore one just as equal to his own as she scooted closer him. She made her shadow bring the son in between them while Dracula's cape would wrap around them. Her would take her hand in his own to weave their fingers together and place their joined hands behind the bassinet. To only look down at the now sleeping monster and imagine their lives would be life form here on in.

"I couldn't be any more happier." Dracula looked down at Theodorus and then at woman beside him. "Then I am right now."

"Times two." Hazelcape he looked back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazelcape could have sworn she went by that tree for the 5th time when she was chasing her saber tooth kitten and Tickles. Trying to get one of them to stand still enough to place one of their leashes on. Failed on a repeated basis since she ended up being lured out of the hotel and into the darkness of the forest. Not noticing she would end up lost in the woods with out a single way back when it was to late. Left her to wander further into these woods with those pets still running away from the sight of her.

"This isn't good." She whispered to her self.

She knew Mavis had plans to host her first ever family game night with who ever would be available that morning. Breandán was already looking forward to playing what ever human based board games they played. Jarlath was pulled aside by Heather and Jonathan to explain what family game night meant and how to act. Dracula would only participate if hotel didn't keep him to busy to sneak away and get in a few hours of family bonding time. Jonathan and Dennis couldn't wait to kick everyone butts while Vlad just wanted to seat back and enjoy his great-grandson and family. Was going to be missed by Hazelcape, since she planned to take Tickles and her own kitten for a walk before games began.

"Maybe I should have told someone where I was going?" She spoke to herself.

Guilt about not leaving Dracula a note or telling Jonathan and Dennis when she ended up choosing to walk Tickles and her kitten. She never thought she would end up in the woods wondering how this happen just when the sun was raising. Worse part was the sudden feeling that was rolling around in the out of her stomach when something struck her.

"There goes showing you off." She asked her self looking at her engagement ring.

Remembering that a vampire asked her marry him in presence of their new born son on roof of the hotel just a few nights ago. Was a moment she and Dracula wanted to tell everyone else during this game night activity together. Missing out on that chance without being there to show off the ring was something that was putting her down emotionally.

"What I am..." She was silence when Tickles nuzzled her.

Her Kitten would end up taking a curled up position at her feet as a form of begging forgiveness for her. She would give with sadden smile since she wouldn't be able to return to the hotel until she got her head on straight. Fores that surrounds the hotel was different during the day time the at night when everyone was activate. Trails take on a contrasting appearance from the shades that trees give off to certain spots light up.

"Your going to be here a while." She looked around. "I need to get my bearings before we start walking."

She made sure to pick a shady spot to seat under to take a seat and catch her breath when she started to worry. Hoping this would make finding her easier since she started to feel lost in the forest with early morning rays, or use her shadow powers. Figuring out how she was going to two huge animals with her through out the limited amount of shadows. Was going to be difficult for her since she never actually moved something as big as Tickles and her Kitten before.

"I should have asked dad to come along." She sighs ready to give up.

Before she could settle in for a long wait that could take all day until someone noticed she wasn't in her cottage, or in the kitchen. A shadow portal opened and out stepped her father yelling to who ever was on other end. Worried voiced asked him to hurry up or he was going to fly out there and drag both of them back.

"Dad? Dracula?" She knew those voices.

"Hey Honeybat, we got worried when Dracula couldn't find you in the kitchen." Her father looked to her. "Here I am."

She ended up running up to him and wrapping her arms around her father relieved that she was missed and being searched for. Tickles and her kitten would run through the shadow portal when Dracula started yelling. Each animal taking their chance to tackle the vampire to the ground and lick his face until covered in drool.

"Ready to show off your ring?" Jarlath asked her.

"YES!" She happily shouts.

"Led the way." He would show her to still opened.

Dracula could be heard telling both Tickles and a certain kitten they were getting animal fur all over his cape. Mavis told him that he should enroll Tickles in a training class for dog to get him to stop doing that. Heather ended up putting a special whistle to her lips before blowing and getting the animals attention. Which had Tickles and the kitten running to the corner of the room rather scared of the whistle.

"Here." Heather tossed the whistle Dracula. "Comes in handy for time like this."

"We're back." Jarlath closed his portal when her and his daughter were back. "Go ahead."


End file.
